Konoha High: A ShikaTem Story
by ICrzy
Summary: When the Subaku no siblings are exchange students to Konoha High, they are in for a long ride. Romance, friendship, drama, thrills, and more. Watch as the most laziest and smartest student begins to develop feelings for the female exchange student and vise verse. ShikaXTem NaruXHin SasXSaku InoXSai *In Progress*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

 _ **Chapter One: The Beginning**_

It was early. It was a sunny morning. Two students were standing in the empty hall of Konoha High. One being a boy and the other being a girl. The boy wore the usual uniform; a long sleeve white button down that was tucked in though he has his sleeves rolled up, a red tie, black pants, and black shoes. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and small loop earrings in both ears.

He had a rather bored expression as he yawned, "How much longer do we have to wait?"

The girl turned to him. She was wearing the usual uniform for the females; a white button down t-shirt tucked in, a red tie, a black and red plaid skirt, knee hig white socks, and black shoes. Her pink hair came down past her shoulder and her green eyes stared at the bored boy next to her.

"Until Principal Tsuande tells us to enter." She said.

He yawns and stretches, "Man what a drag." He said.

Stepping out was an office worker of the principal. She had short red hair, dark eyes, and was sweating a yellow sweater with dark pants.

"Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura, the principal is ready for you two." The office worker said.

The boy, Shikamaru, motioned for the girl, Sakura, to go first. She smiled at him for letting her go first. To be honest, the reason Shikamaru let Sakura go first was because he didn't want to deal with the principal. Once entering the office, they see their principal finishing up some paper work. She shut some file and looked up at the two students in front of her.

"Thank you for coming in this early." Tsuande said.

Principal Tsuande had blonde hair shoulder-length that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails and brown eyes. She was wearing a black jacket over top a dark colored top, black pants, and black dress shoes. She had a diamond on her forehead which was some kind of tradition in her family.

Shikamaru sighs, "So what's going on?"

Sakura turns to him, "Shikamaru-! This is the principal we're speaking to!"

Tsuande smiles and shakes her head, "No need to get worked up, Sakura. I might as well get to the point since I asked you two to be here so early." Tsuande said.

The two students watch Tsuande fold her arms on her chest, her massively large chest. She is the first female principal at Konoha High, but just because she is a sexy women doesn't mean she doesn't take crap. Any man who talks about her in a negative way or makes her feel less than a man because she is a women, she teaches them who is boss.

"As you are aware with a new semester there will be new exchange students," Tsuande said, "We have three siblings coming in from the Suna Academy. The three siblings will be placed in different classrooms of course but, these three are from a noble family in Suna and have a serious social status."

Sakura looked a bit shocked, "Wait? How high of a social status?"

Tsuande looks at Sakura, "Their father is in charge of the Suna Trading Company." She said.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, "Why would their father want to send his children to Konoha High? Sure, we have some averagely high scores in our exams, but we aren't always at the top for exam scores." Shikamaru spoke.

Tsuande's eyes drifted to Shikamaru and sighed, "I haven't figured it out. However, the siblings will be coming by today for a tour. So I expect you two to do the tour." She said.

"Not to sound rude, ma'am, but why us?" Sakura asks a bit nervous.

Tsuande smiles and stands up, "Sakura, you've grown since your first day at Konoha High. You were a little girl with a school crush and had no idea what kind of person you wanted to be, but now you are the Student Council Vice President. I would have assigned the Council President, but Neji was busy with martial art."

Sakura nods, "I see."

Tsuande turns to Shikamaru, "Picking you was simple. Shikamaru since the first day I read your file I was impressed but also disappointed. You have such potential and yet you don't try harder, maybe giving you some extra work will help you find what it is your searching for." Tsuande said.

Shikamaru nods.

"Dismissed." Tsuande said.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

"Jeez," A girl says, "This is Konoha High."

Standing outside of the gate where three teens. All three of them were dressed in regular clothes. The girl was wearing an off the shoulder purple top, black skinny jeans, and purple flats. She has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. Standing next to her was the middle sibling. He was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and black shoes. He has brown hair and dark colored eyes.

"This place is going to be a piece of cake." The middle brother said.

The youngest points, "Look, I am assuming they are our welcoming party." He spoke.

The youngest sibling has fair skin, green eyes, and short red hair naturally spiky. He has a weird birthmark of the Japanese word, kanji meaning love, on his left side forehead. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes. The three siblings stood in a row awaiting for the two,  
being Sakura and Shikamaru, to greet them.

Sakura bows her head and smiles, "Sorry we were late. We were just getting your schedules so we can show you around." Sakura then stood up fully.

"We were instructed by Principal Tsuande to be your guides." Shikamaru said sounding bored.

Sakura then pointed at each of them, "So you're the Subaku no siblings? I am Haruno Sakura and I am the Student Council Vice President." Sakura said.

The middle sibling joked, "We're not good enough for the actual president?"

The youngest sibling looked at his brother, "You don't need to be a jerk about it, Kankuro." The boy spoke.

Shikamaru looks at the youngest one and then to the one called Kankuro, "Principal Tsuande would have instructed our president but something came up, but Sakura is a great tour guide." He said.

The female sibling looks at the bored Shikamaru, "If she is the best tour guide, what does that make you?"

Shikamaru sighs, "I'm just the guy who got pulled into this. It's really too troublesome." He mutters.

Sakura took the lead, "This name is Nara Shikamaru and he is currently the assistant to Principal Tsuande." She said.

"Wait? A student is an assistant?" The female sibling spoke.

The boy named Kankuro didn't seem impressed, "How would a lazy guy like you be an assistant?"

The youngest stepped in again, "Sorry for my brother's behavior. Also excuse our behavior, we know your names but you do not know ours. My name is Subaku no Gaara, this is my brother Subaku no Kankuro and my sister Subaku no Temari." Gaara introduced.

Sakura shakes her head, "No need to apologize," She smiles at them, "Besides Shikamaru and I were already aware of your names."

As Sakura was beginning to hand the Suna students their schedules, more students for Konoha High began coming to the gate into the school. Temari watched as the students began socializing in such a normal manner, the environment was clearly different here at Konoha than Suna. Sakura still had a smile on her face as she was beginning to explain some history about the school.

"-Oi! Sakura, what's going on over here!" A rather loud voice shouted.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro glanced over at the source of the voice. It was a loud blonde male. He had blonde spikey hair, blue eyes, and whiskers on his cheeks. He was wearing the usual Konoha uniform much like Shikamaru, although he was wearing a black cloak over his uniform, and a black headband with a orange swirl image on it.

Shikamaru looked really annoyed, "Ah man, I was really hoping for once you'd be home sick." He sighed.

The boy turned to Shikamaru, "That's rude, Shikamaru. I thought we were friends!"

Shikamaru covered his ears, "We are you, idiot. It's just your screaming is giving me a headache." He said.

Sakura turns to the boy with an angry expression, "Naruto! We're in the middle of giving the exchange students a tour."

The boy named Naruto looked at the Suna siblings with a blank expression, "Why do we need exchange students?"

Sakura sighed and turned to the Suna siblings, "I'm sorry about him."

Gaara forms a soft smile, "It's not big deal."

Sakura motioned for Shikamaru and the siblings to follow her. They reached their lockers where they changed shoes. There were a lot of students than Temari expected. She was looking around and saw a boy with a bored look much like Shikamaru but he was more dark and closed off than the bored boy helping the Vice President with the tour. Around this bored teen was screaming fangirls. Temari sighed.

The sighing gained Kankuro's attention, "You okay, Temari?"

Temari nods, "I didn't expect Konoha High to be a stereotypical high school."

Kankuro grins, "What did you expect? Suna Academy?" Kankuro asks.

Temari shakes her head, "I just never expected this."

Temari and Kankuro joined back up to the front. Sakura was continuing with the tour without even noticing it was only Gaara she was speaking to and Shikamaru not even listening to her speak. The five stopped upon reaching the second floor, they stood in the hallway in front of a classroom. This classroom was labeled classroom 3-1 and this left Sakura to start flipping through her notes to remember who had this class.

"This is Kankuro's homeroom," Shikamaru spoke.

All eyes shifted to him.

Sakura smiles softly, "Thanks, Shikamaru." She mutters.

Kankuro nods, "Alright."

Sakura motions Kankuro to the classroom, "Your sensei has been notified about you being here today without uniform, so there won't be punishment about it. I'll warn you, however, Gai-sensei is an interesting character." Sakura said.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Oh whatever."

Kankuro waved goodbye to his siblings and entered the classroom. They walked a couple of feet before stopping at the next classroom. This classroom was labeled classroom 3-4, Sakura was about to start flipping through her notes but felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the lazy Shikamaru who calmed the nervous girl down.

"This is Gaara's homeroom." Shikamaru said.

Sakura nods remembering it now, "Right. Your sensei is Asuma-sensei, he isn't weird like Gai-sensei but he can be strict." Sakura said.

Gaara nods, "Alright," Gaara turns to Temari, "See you later."

Temari nods.

Sakura turns to Temari, "Well follow us. You, Temari, share the same homeroom as us."

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

Classroom 3-6, the door opened. Temari stood by watching Shikamaru enter and barely listened to Sakura talking to her. Sakura smiled at her. Temari turns to Sakura and nods. Sakura then took that as a way of excuse so Sakura walked to her own desk. Temari walked into the classroom and then bumped into the sensei at his desk. He was leaning against the desk.

"Yo," He spoke, "You must be new."

Temari nods, "Subaku no Temari."

The sensei before her has silver spikey hair and dark eyes. He wore a white button down t-shirt with it tucked in, a blue tie loosely around his neck, black pants, black shoes, and a white mask covering his face. From what Temari could notice, the sensei was reading a book and as she stared at it more she realized it was one of those books she'd kill her brothers if they have. Her new sensei was reading porn.

"Class!" The sensei yells.

Temari watched as the loud classroom slowly began to get silent. Temari sees Sakura, she was once talking to two other girls, get silent. One girl had blonde hair, and one had dark blue hair. Temari also spotted Shikamaru, he was laying his head on his desk, while a chubby boy next to him was eating chips. She also spotted the boy the girls fangirled by the locker and even noticed Naruto.

"This is Subaku no Temari, she is our exchange student from Suna Academy." The sensei said.

Temari snapped out of her trance, "Nice to meet you all." She bowed.

The students all welcomed her and then returned to talking among themselves. This was weird for her. In Suna Academy, the students wouldn't be caught dead talking in the classroom. It was school, it was the time to be focus. Not to be social. Temari felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and noticed her sensei giving her a weird look.

"You okay?" He asks.

Temari nods, "Yes, sensei."

He smiles underneath his mask, "The name is Kakashi-sensei. Now, why don't you sit next to Shikamaru." He spoke.

Temari nods. As she walks by, she heard some students mutter about her. She wasn't surprised, she was an exchange student from a well-known school studying at Konoha High for a year. Temari sat in her seat next to Shikamaru, he didn't seem to mind nor care. Next to him was a friend of his, since Shikamaru seemed less annoyed talking to the chubby individual.

Kakashi then stood up straight, "Alright. Let's start with attendance. When I call your name, please stand up so Temari can get familiar with you all." He spoke.

Temari sighs, _'Being new sucks.'_

"Akimichi Choji!" Kakashi-sensei spoke.

Standing up was the chubby boy with markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls, he has spiky, brown hair that sticks upward, and dark colored eyes. He was wearing the typical male uniform much like everyone else in the classroom. Although, what was different is that Choji was carrying a bag of potato chips with him. Temari was shocked, in Suna the sensei would have taken the chips away and sent the boy to the principal's office.

Choji stands, "Here!" Choji yells.

"Hyuga Hinata!" Kakashi-sensei spoke.

Standing up was a very nervous and shy Hinata. She had lavender eyes, dark blue hair kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore the typical female uniform that Termai had seen Sakura wear. Hinata stood awkwardly and from where Temari sat, she should see the girl blushing from fear of public speaking.

"Here," Her voice was sort of loud but not as loud as Choji.

"Haruno Sakura!" Kakashi says.

Sakura stands, "Here." She said.

A couple of names came by and they did exactly what Kakashi-sensei asked. Temari was beginning to forget some of the names of the students as this continued.

"Nara Shikamaru!" Kakashi spoke.

Shikamaru sighs and does as he's told, "Here." He muttered and sat back down.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Kakashi spoke.

Temari heard some of the girls in the class squeak slightly. Temari was a bit confused but then watched this Sasuke stand. He has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint, Sasuke's hair has hung over his face as bangs. He was wearing a typical male school uniform like Temari has noticed. He has this cold and closed off look to him. Temari glanced at him and then to Shikamaru, her first judgement of the two was that they were similar but now seeing this Sasuke and looking at the lazy Shikamaru, it is obvious they are different.

"Here," Sasuke said and sat down.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Kakashi says.

Standing up was the blonde that Sakura was talking to before hand. no has fair skin, blue eyes, and long pale-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. She was wearing the Konoha female uniform on.

"Here," Ino said.

"Lastly, Uzumaki Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei said.

Naruto jumped up, "I'm here, believe it!" He yells.

Everyone in the class seemed less impressed with the loud mouth student. Kakashi sighs to himself as he begins to gather some papers.

"I'd like to welcome everyone back from summer break by passing out your spring exam scores. I'd like you to look at your results and maybe at the end of this week, your scores will go up." Kakashi said.

Kakashi began passing them out. Temari being new, didn't get one. But she could tell by the expressions of the students faces if they were happy with their results or not. It was obvious that Naruto was deeply upset by his marks, Temari got a quick glance and her eyes widen. She shakes her head and remains silent like she is suppose to as if she was in Suna.

"I'd like the entire class to congratulate Shikamaru on another perfect. He remains at the top of the entire school." Kakashi said.

The class kind of clapped, some seemed really annoyed. As Shikamaru grabbed his test results back, Temari could see the waver of anger from the young man. Temari wasn't sure why, she would be happy if her scores were perfect every time.

"I can't believe that Nara kid," A voice from behind Temari spoke.

"Yeah, being a genius is bad already but having our sensei wave it in our faces is just making us look bad." Another voice said.

Temari was about to say something but Kakashi had returned to the front of the classroom. Temari was not expecting the class to be strict, since her first impression of the school was pretty laid back. However, she couldn't help but look over at Shikamaru. This so called genius was sleeping through class. Temari sighed as she turned her attention back at Kakashi.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

"A 95%, Sakura. That's great." Ino spoke.

It was lunchtime. Temari was about to leave to go find Gaara and Kankuro. She gets up and walks pass Sakura's desk.

"Oh, wait! Temari!" Sakura yells.

Temari stops, "Uh- yes?"

Hinata looks from Temari to Sakura, "You know here?" Her voice was almost like a mouse.

Sakura nods, "Shikamaru and I were giving her brothers and her a tour."

Ino turns to Temari, "Shikamaru, eh? I've known that lazy butt since we were kids and him giving a tour doesn't sound like him." Ino said.

"He was complaining about how troublesome it was." Temari said.

Ino smiles, "That's Shikamaru alright."

Sakura motioned to her, "You can sit with us for lunch." She said.

Temari felt unsure, "I should check on Gaara and Kankuro."

Sakura shakes their head, "After you eat. You'll have enough time to see them, besides this way they can make new friends." Sakura said.

Temari caved in and sat next to the girls. She joined their conversation. It was beginning where it left off, it was about the scores that Kakashi-sensei had passed out.

"Sakura, you should be beating yourself down about a 95%. I wish I was as smart as you." Ino said as she pointed her chopsticks at Sakura.

Sakura smiles, "Oh you are smart, Ino."

Ino sighs, "Not like you. My father is going to be wondering what I am doing with my free time since I got a 70%." She said.

Hinata turns to Ino, "If you need help studying we can all get today before the exam." Hinata suggested.

Ino nods, "Perfect! And we can include Temari since she is new." Ino said.

Temari had taken a bite of her sushi and looked up at them, "You guys are going to include me?"

Ino nods, "Of course! By the way, I am Yamanaka Ino." Ino formally introduced.

Temari nods, "I'm Subaku no Temari."

Hinata smiles softly at her, "I'm Hyuga Hinata." Hinata says.

The four girls were socializing over at their spot. Whereas, Naruto and Sasuke were having some kind of glare off while they ate. The girls that were obsessed with Sasuke were also glaring at Naruto. Nearby, Shikamaru and Choji ate by the window. Shikamaru was just staring out the window looking at the clouds, while Choji snacked on some more chips. Every so often Shikamaru would take a chip or two from Choji, but Choji didn't mind.

"Shikamaru," Choji spoke with a mouth full of chips.

Shikamaru glanced over, "Huh? Yeah?"

Choji frowns, "Are you mad at me because I got you in trouble with Principal Tsuande and she made you her assistant?" Choji asks.

A small smirk appeared on Shikamaru's face, "I don't think it was your doing. I think the women had an eye on me since junior high. Man, its such a drag." Shikamaru said.

Choji glanced from the laughing girls, "So you and Sakura helping the exchange students out?"

Shikamaru nods.

"Are they nice?" Choji asks.

Shikamaru shrugs, "Haven't really gotten to know them." He said.

Choji turns back from his best friend then to the girls, "Wanna go talk to them?"

Shikamaru sighs, "It's too troublesome."

"Come on, Shikamaru." Choji begged.

Shikamaru turns, "Fine."

As the girls were talking, Ino noticed Choji and Shikamaru walk over. Temari noticed it as well. As the two boys came over, she noticed some kind of chemistry between Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. She seemed really confused, but she did remember Ino mentioning how she's known Shikamaru since they were kids. So Temari brushed it off as long time friend.

"Hi," Choji said, "I'm Akimichi Choji."

"Subaku no Temari," Temari introduced herself.

Temari's eyes met Shikamaru's, he just nodded as her as his way of noticing her. Choji and Shikamaru then sat down next to Sakura and Ino. Shikamaru laid his arms on the desk with his head on top, Choji was handing Shikamaru some bar bq chips and eating some for himself, Ino was scolding the two boys, Hinata and Sakura laughing awkardly, and Temari was just lost.

Sakura turns to Temari, "When Ino said that she's known Shikamaru since they were kids, that also includes Choji. Their dad's have known each other since they were in high school and still go drinking with each other." Sakura said.

Overhearing it Choji added, "Shikamaru and Ino are like the brother and sister I've always wanted."

Shikamaru groaned, "Not me. All she does is nag and nag, you're worst than my mom." Shikamaru complained.

Ino began to yell more. Naruto had noticed this and then joined over with their lunch, Sakura and Ino didn't mind though Hinata grew pink from her own nerves as Naruto sits next to her. It was obvious to Temari that Hinata has a crush on Naruto. As the group began talking and getting along, it ended when the fangirls from where Sasuke ate squeeked again. The lone Uchiha walked over, Sakura and Ino had practically hearts in their eyes.

"He's coming over!" Ino spoke.

"Right this way!" Sakura spoke.

Then the two frineds turned to each other, "Like he'd like you, forehead!" "You're one to talk Ino-pig!"

Sasuke stopped next to Shikamaru. The two silent guys stared at each other. The fangirls to Sasuke were going crazy, and Shikamaru was getting a headache from their none stop screaming. Sasuke was also annoyed, which was something Temari picked up. Sasuke had put his hands in his pant pockets as he was about to say something. Although, Naruto was growing more impaitent.

"Here for a fight!" Naruto yells.

Shikamaru remain his gaze at Sasuke, "So what do you want?"

"I got a text from my brother, he was told that our fathers will be working late tonight. So he's inviting you over for dinner." Sasuke said.

Temari seemed confused.

"Tell Itachi I'll pass this time," Shikamaru leaned back in the chair, "I am kind of busy."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Doing what watching clouds?"

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke, "You know me too well, but no. I do have some work to tend to, maybe another time." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke shrugged after that and returned to his desk. The girls followed Sasuke back and continued to scream at everything he does. Ino and Sakura exchanged looks and then turned to Shikamaru in awe. Choji didn't seem at all impressed, so it goes to show that Choji already knew about Shikamaru and Sasuke on some sort of speaking terms. Temari was so lost and as she glanced at Hinata and Naruto, she found out she wasn't the only one.

"How come Sasuke and you are on good terms?" Ino asks.

Shikamaru looks at him, "Because his uncle is my dad's coworker." Shikamaru said.

Choji looks at Ino, "I thought you'd know that Uchiha Obito is Sasuke's uncle." Choji said.

"Well- um," Ino stopped speaking.

Naruto joined in, "So you're telling me you friends with Sasuke?"

Shikamaru seemed annoyed, "I never said I liked the guy."

Both Ino and Sakura jumped in, "What's wrong with him?" They both asks.

Shikamaru sighs, "I don't hate him but I don't like him. I just know him because of my dad. I've been over to his house once or twice for dinner and it was really awkward, the only one really talking was his uncle, my dad, my mom, and sometimes his older brother." Shikamaru said.

After Shikamaru said that, Ino and Sakura were more interested to know more about Sasuke. Shikamaru seemed less and less interested, Temari watched as Shikamaru lowered his head on the desk and began to fall asleep.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

Temari left Gai-sensei's classroom during break after checking in on Kankuro. He seemed fine and seemed to be fitting in well. Temari walked down the hall to Asuma-sensei's classroom, she opened the door to be surprised to see Shikamaru sitting on the intructor's desk with the intructor playing shogi. Temari sighed as she catch sight of this.

'I feel like he's following me,' Temari thought.

"Temari," Gaara spoke.

Temari turned to see Gaara talking with two other boys. One has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, and he also has the distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks. Temari assumed the fang markings were some tradition in his family. Next to the dog boy was a weirder guy. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes which is covered by dark sunglasses. Both boys were wearing their high school uniform.

"Hi, I was checking on you." Temari said.

The boy with the sunglasses looks at Gaara, "A friend?"

Gaara shakes his head, "My sister."

The boy who looks like a dog slammed his hands on the desk, "Wow! Your sister!"

Temari seemed a bit thrown back by that, "Uh- yes."

The louder one calmed down, "Sorry. Just when Gaara here was telling us about his siblings, I was picturing more looking like him." He said.

Temari awkwardly smiled, "Well I'll take that as a complitement." She said.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba said.

Temari smiles, "Nice to meet you."

Kiba points to the one with shades on, "That's Aburame Shino." Kiba said.

Shino nods at Temari, "Nice to meet you." He said.

Temari was listening to Kiba begin to chat more, she was uncertain how her brother could befriend someone as loud as the blonde in her classroom. Temari could understand Gaara being friends with Shino, but Kiba seemed like a total opposite. However, Temari shakes her head and just ignores whatever protective vibe she had over her brother. She looked at the time and realized she should be returning back to class.

"I should be heading back," Temari said, "I'll see you after school."

Gaara nods.

Temari walks toward the door when she hears, "Lost again." It was from the sensei.

Asuma is a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark khaki pants, and black shoes. As Temari looked at the student and the instructor, she realized that it was Shikamaru that had beat Asuma in a game of shogi. The game was played by older people, so she was kind of confused why a lazy person like Shikamaru would be playing it.

Shikamaru grins, "Looks like you loose again, sensei." Shikamaru hops off the desk.

Asuma snickers, "You've become a pro at the game in less than a month." Asuma said.

Shikamaru shrugs, "I wouldn't say that." He starts to walk out of the classroom, "See you later."

Shikamaru and Temari exit the classroom at the same time. As the two walked side by side, others would whisper and assume they were an item or something. Temari knew that she was just imagining the thoughts and whispers but she wondered if it would bother Shikamaru. Shikamaru glanced at her finally.

"Oh," Shikamaru spoke, "Didn't know you were following me."

Temari glared, "I was not." She said.

Shikamaru shrugs, "Alright, whatever." He said and continued to the classroom.

Temari frowns, "That guy."

 **This isn't my first attempt of doing a Naruto High School fic. I did two before but deleted them due to my lack of interest, but I've been re-watching Naruto and Naruto Shippuden and I've been wanting to write a new Konoha High fic for a while. I hope everyone enjoys it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

 _ **Chapter Two: Our Life**_

Shikamaru was in Principal Tsuande's office. Apart of his job as the assistant was helping out with work, nothing major like the schools money and exams, because Tsuande has a person for that. No because Shikamaru helps out he is in charge of going over some of the exams because Tsuande knows how sharp the teenage boy's mind is. Shikamaru was able to identify someone cheating just because of the way one person wrote an answer compared to the other person.

However, today Shikamaru was helping with the schedule for the upcoming sports day. Tsuande was sitting at her desk looking over paper work whereas Shikamaru was sitting in a seat in front of the desk. He was going over names and sports that the students have played in order to plan who plays when so there is an even playing field.

Tsuande looks at the boy, "So have you thought about what I told you this morning?"

Shikamaru looks up, "Ma'am?"

Tsuande takes off her glasses, "When I mentioned how you're still searching for something. I know I haven't given you much time to think it over, but have you put any thought into what you're going to do after graduation?" Tsuande asks.

Shikamaru lowers the papers in his hands to his lap, "I mean I know my mom wants me to apply to university. With my grades I could get into any school in the area or even get in other countries. But that's not my thing." Shikamaru said.

"So you're not going to university?" Tsuande looks at the boy.

Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck, "I didn't say I wasn't. Look, ma'am, to be honest I haven't a clue what I want to do after graduation. I am expected to go to university because that's what the adults want for us. To get an even higher education and find a career that insures our future well with wealth and success." Shikamaru said.

Tsuande smiles, "Want to hear a word of advice?"

Shikamaru looks at her, "Uh, sure?"

Tsuande stands up and walks to the window, "When I was your age I didn't think about my future much. I have the money because of my family. So I thought I'd be fine, since I came from a very noble family. When I graduated, however, I made some terrible mistakes. I nearly lost everything. My money, my family, my brother, and my lover." Tsuande said.

Shikamaru looks outside to stare at the sunset, "Let me guess, you're going to say try and be successful."

Tsuande turns to him, "Just don't be too naive to the outside world." She said and sat down, "They don't prepare you for that and that was my mistake."

Shikamaru nods, "May I ask how you got this job?"

Tsuande looks at him, "Oh right. My dear friend from high school convinced me to take night classes to get a degree in education, when I graduated the job was open after the passing of the previous principal. I was labeled as a terrible choice because I was a women and of my mistakes, but because of them looking at my records in university and my friend speaking on my behave I got the job." Tsuande said.

Shikamaru began to look at the papers, "This friend must be really close."

Tsuande smiled, "The closest."

A knock at the door, "Ma'am." It was Shizune.

Shizune has short black hair, dark color eyes, and a pale complexion. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a jacket over top and yellow flats.

"Yes," Tsuande spoke.

"The Suna exchange students are here for their uniforms." Shizune said.

Tsuande nods, "Bring them in."

Shikamaru watches as Shizune left, "Should I leave?"

Tsuande sighs, "It's getting late. You've done great work for the day."

Shikamaru glanced from the door to Tsuande. He shrugged his shoulders, he reached for his over the shoulder bag after he was gathering up papers. It was at that oment as he was handing the papers to the principal when the door opened to reveal the Suna exchange students.

"Why hello," Tsuande smiled.

Shikamaru had a frown on his face.

Kankuro looks at Shikamaru, "Ah its the lazy guy."

Shikamaru sighs, 'Man this is going to be exhausting,' He thought.

Gaara nudges his brother, "Kankuro," Gaara bows to Shikamaru, "I apologize for my brother's comment."

Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck, "Ah no big deal," He turns to Tsuande, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tsuande grins, "Bright and early, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru yawns and mumbles about something being a drag. Temari watches the Nara boy exit the room before Tsuande hands them their uniform and tells them to report in the uniform everyday. After the siblings got their uniforms, they began to head out. As they reached their shoe lockers, Shikamaru was finishing putting his shoes on. Temari, who so happened to share shoe lockers with him, looked at him.

"So answer me this, how does a lazy guy like you get to be the principal's assistant?" Temari asks as she change shoes.

Shikamaru picks up his bag and gave Temari an annoyed look, "It would be too troublesome to explain so what's the point."

Temari shut the locker and picked up her stuff, "I'd figure maybe Sakura as the assistant or maybe Ino, both those two seem to be determine enough for the role." Temari said.

Shikamaru chuckles, "I didn't volunteer is that's what you're thinking. Principal Tsuande picked me, so I am her assistant."

Temari watched as Shikamaru started walking, "How come you are the laziest human being and yet you're somehow a genius?" She asks.

Shikamaru turns to her, "I don't know. Life just handed me the life I'm stuck with." Shikamaru said.

As Kankuro and Gaara got their shoes on and met up with Temari, she noticed her youngest brother giving her a look. Sure, Temari is usually not like this but this guy kind of bugged her with his lack of interest in anything. He seemed like he did not even care about a lot of things.

Temari turns to the back of Shikamaru, "Sorry for being rude." She said.

Shikamaru stops and turns around, "It would be a drag to hold a grudge." He said.

Temari never understood his logic but then again she knew his brain worked differently and she had only met him today. As the Suna siblings began walking in their direction of their home in Konoha, she began to notice that she and her brothers were following the Nara boy.

Temari was studying the homes in this neighborhood. These homes were probably of the highest noble families in Konoha, it made sense for her and her brothers staying here because her father would not send them unless they were treated like how they are treated in Suna, which was something Temari didn't want. Extra attention. However, she was wondering how high on the social level Shikamaru's family was.

When Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari reached their home for the year they notice the house next door was none other than Shikamaru's. Temari could see it was huge but not as large as the house the three siblings were staying out. She could see the large amount of land behind the house more than a huge house. So instead of having a huge house the Nara family has more land.

"Temari," Gaara said.

Temari nods.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

Temari and her brothers dressed in their uniforms, their Konoha uniforms. They looked much like the other Konoha students. As the three siblings exit the home and made their way to the street to head to school early that morning, they notice the clearly tired Shikamaru being pushed out by his mom.

"Come on, Shikamaru! Lady Tsuande expects more from you!" His mother yells.

Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, yeah."

Shikamaru's mom went back inside. Leaving Shikamaru to leave the home without lunch the school day. Temari couldn't but but notice the genius boy pull out his wallet while he walked. Temari made it look like she wasn't watching, but she saw him count what little money he had in his wallet.

"Temari," Kankuro spoke, "You okay?"

Temari nods, "Yeah."

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

"Shikamaru," Tsuande sighs, "Late again."

Shikamaru looks at her, "Technically I'm not late."

"Yes, class doesn't begin for a while but you're late to do your duties. I'm sorry but you'll be doing your duties during lunch." Tsuande said.

Shikamaru sighs, "Can I at least eat while doing it? I can't starve." He said.

Tsuande was facing the window in her office, whereas Shikamaru stood straight up in front of her desk. He had a bored and tired look on his face. Surely, Tsuande knew that. She had spent a long time with this young boy and she was able to pick up on his habits and traits. Tsuande turned around to face him.

"Yes," Tsuande said, "Lunch will be on me today."

Shikamaru's face looked more puzzled, "Um ma'am?"

Tsuande walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Next time your late, you pay for lunch." She said.

All Shikamaru did was nod at what the principal said.

"Alright," Tsuande opened the door, "I'll see you at lunch." She said.

Shikamaru nods.

As Shikamaru exited her office, Tsuande sighs as she goes to her desk. She collapsed onto her chair.

"He is so troublesome sometimes," Tsuande said then realized what she said, "He is rubbing off on me."

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

The students were starting to enter the classrooms before class began, Temari was by her new group of friends. Sakura and Ino were mostly gossiping about Sasuke, Temari didn't really care. She noticed Shikamaru enter the classroom, he looked bored and really not thrilled. As expected, his friend Choji came over to Shikamaru.

"So," Ino nudged Temari, "Rumor is you're staying at the Kage home."

"Kage home?" Temari spoke.

Hinata nods, "It is a home built for any of the Kage's or families to stay while visiting Konoha. The second Hokage had it built to help bring peace to the nations." Hinata said.

Sakura nods as well, "Yeah. It's said to be four stories tall with twenty bedrooms, ten bathrooms, and even a pool in the back." Sakura said.

Temari chuckles, "I think those rumors a bit off. See it is three story and has five bedrooms and three bathrooms." Temari said.

"And the pool?" Ino asks.

Temari grins, "Yeah there is a pool." She said.

The girls exchanged looks, "Amazing!" "Cool!" Both Ino and Sakura shout.

Temari lightly laughs, "I guess."

Entering in the classroom was Kakashi-sensei. This left the students to quickly go to their seats. Kakashi shut the door and glanced at all the students in the classroom. He went through with attendance and then he began to start his lesson. He was covering the discussion from yesterday about their debate. This debate was about the future of the country, and how the actions of today would affect them. Sure it was history but Kakashi wanted to get a discussion in the class. Get people's opinion, which he had done exactly that.

"So," Kakashi sat on the end of his desk, "The future of the country. Does it really affect you?"

Sakura raised her hand.

"Sakura?" He pointed to her.

Sakura stands up, "I think as we are the next generation whatever happens from this point on will likely affect our future."

A voice in the back chuckled, "We're still in high school. Like hell anything will affect us until graduation."

Sakura sat back down, "Yes we're still in high school but knowing what is going on in our government will help shape our own opinion in the future." Sakura said.

Kakashi turns to this student, "Gumi, why do you feel that way?"

Gumi stood up, "Because we're kids in the eyes of adults. They won't take us seriously, so why take anything like politics important." Gumi said and sat down.

Temari raised her hand, "Um sensei?"

Kakashi nods, "The floor is yours." He spoke.

"From coming from a highly politic family, we are taught young what politics are and how it affects the nation. How peace is better than war and chaos. We learn the mistakes of our ancestors and build from it, so it is important even if we aren't taken seriously from the adults. It's better to have knowledge than none at all." Temari said.

Kakashi nods, "That's a good point. Anyone else?" Kakashi asks.

Choji raised his hand, "Well besides this class how are we suppose to learn about things like politics? There isn't a course here for that." Choji said.

Kakashi nods at the student, "Well there is the Internet and also the media, but be warned those are bias sources. I'd suggested talking to a parents or a respected adult. They can inform you the best they can." Kakashi spoke.

Ino raised her hand, "Sensei?"

Kakashi turns to Ino, "Yes Ino?"

"From looking at this class," Ino stood up, "Do you think we are able to succeed in the future?"

Kakashi forms a smile, "I believe all of you will succeed. You all have the potential to be anything or anyone." He said.

Temari heard whispers from behind her seat, "But not everyone can be a genuis."

She heard a faint chuckle, "I'd rather be average than a freak."

Temari noticed from Shikamaru's expression he had heard them. Kakashi eyed their direction, he had heard the whispering but not fully to make out what they were saying, instead he called on the two boys behind Temari and Shikamaru to add their opinion. So the two jerks said something about how they were going to learn more about politics.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

"I can't, Choji." Shikamaru said.

Lunch time came around. Choji wanted to eat outside with Shikamaru, but he had to go to Principal Tsuande's office to do his duties that he was late to do in the morning. Choji had a frown on his face that he'd be unable to eat lunch with his best friend, Shikamaru also felt bad too. If he had came to school a minute earlier he wouldn't be in trouble.

"Why?" Choji asks.

Shikamaru starts to walk to the door, "Because I didn't get my duties done this morning."

From where the girls and even Naruto were sitting, they were watching and overhearing this conversation. Temari then began to faintly hear voices behind her again.

"He is such a kiss ass."

"Brown noser."

Temari slapped her hands on her desk, which gained everyone's attention including the two best friends by the door.

"Gumi! Benji! Wanna say what you said a little louder!" Temari yells.

Both boys realized they've been caught and by the exchanged student of all people. The two boys looked at her and then their gaze met Shikamaru, the lazy genius had a bored look on his face. Not even fazed by the name calling or the mean behavior the two boys have been giving.

Shikamaru sighs, "It's not like they've said worst before?"

Temari turns, "You knew?"

Shikamaru noticed the entire class was staring, "It's obvious for people to have negative feelings about me. I didn't wake up one morning and suddenly wished to be a genius. I don't even want to be here." Shikamaru said with a bored expression on his face.

The genius went to open the door, only for Tsuande to open it instead. Temari never seen Shikamaru had a slightly frighten expression on his face, he was taken back by this. He was going to go to her office, he wasn't going to be late, it wasn't his fault. However, he did calm down after judging her expression a little more. She wasn't angry.

"Ma'am?" Shikamaru asks.

Tsuande glanced from Shikamaru and then scanned the room for another person, "Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke, I need you to come with me."

Shikamaru seemed confused, "Principal Tsuande?"

Sasuke finally walks over, "Is everything alright?" He asks.

Tsuande can see the curious looks on the student's faces, "My office, please." She said.

Shikamaru and Sasuke nod and began to leave. Choji watched his best friend go. He stood there for a moment before Ino invited the boy to sit with them. After a few minutes of so, everything went back to normal. Well sorta. Everyone was talking and eating lunch. But when Kakashi returned to class, a knock at the door gave everyone a confused look. Mostly because Shikamaru and Sasuke have not returned yet.

Standing there was Shizune, "I need Shikamaru's and Sasuke's things."

Kakashi nods, "Of course." He points to her desk.

Temari was assuming something happened. The teachers were aware, as Shizune got to Shikamaru's desk she noticed the frown on Shizune's face. Something happened. Something serious happened. Temari glanced to her new Konoha friends, they were just as confused.  
It didn't take long until something stood up and demanded answers.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! What is going on? Where is Shikamaru and Sasuke?" Naruto demands.

Shizune stood back at the front of the room, whispering something to Kakashi. The sensei nods and the aid to the principal left the room. Kakashi sighs and sits on the end of this desk. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was motioning to Naruto to sit down. Which he did only because of the sadden look on his sensei's face.

"Sensei?" Naruto spoke.

Kakashi sighs, "The entire staff was not aloud to say anything until Sasuke and Shikamaru was dismissed. They had to leave school today because of an emergency." Kakashi said.

Ino gasped, "Is Shikamaru's father and Sasuke's uncle okay?" She asks.

Kakashi frowns, "We don't know much on their condition." He said.

Sakura raises her hand, "Sensei, what happened to them?"

Kakashi turns to the pink haired student, "There was a shootout in a bad neighborhood in Konoha, it was done by a well-known gang." Kakashi said.

"A gang?"

"Seriously?"

"Oh my god!"

Students began talking out of control. There was no order. Temari just sat there in awe. She had no idea how to feel, sure she didn't really like the guy but she didn't hate him either. She felt she needed to be there, to say something or do something. Temari made her hands into fists and bit her lip. She closed her eyes and suddenly a memory flashed before her eyes.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"Mama?"_

 _A young Temari could hear her mother coughing violently._

 _"Daddy," Temari came running to her father's study, "Mama is coughing bad."_

 _Her father ignored her. Too busy with work. Temari ran back to her mother's room. Upon entering there was no more coughing, instead silence. She walked further in only to find her mom on the ground, unconscious. Temari looked at her mother's body and saw blood coming out of her mouth._

 _"Mama!" Temari yells._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

"And if anyone wants to visit," Kakashi said, "I'd suggest waiting to only close friends and family."

Temari frowns.

Ino nudged Temari, "Don't worry," She smiles, "Come with us and you'll be fine."

Temari nods, _'Is this okay? I'm not really close with him? And why- why did I remember that- that day?'_

 **Hope everyone is enjoying!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

 _ **Chapter Three: Hospital**_

"I shouldn't be coming along." Temari spoke.

The gang were walking in the direction of the hopsital after school. Temari was in company with Sakura, Ino, Choji, Naruto, and Hinata. Temari had told her brothers after school to head home without her, the guys just went along with it even though they were inviting a friend over. Gaara was bringing Shino over and Kankuro was going to hang with Neji, who happened to be Hinata's older cousin. Choji was eating chips, like usual, but was a bit worried as everyone could tell by the way he was eating. Naruto seemed concerned for not only Shikamaru but for Sasuke as well.

Ino turns to Temari, "Nonsense, you are apart of the group. Besides, I think Shikamaru likes you."

Sakura turns to Ino, "How could you know? They just met a day ago."

Ino shrugs, "I just know romance." Ino said.

They reached the crosswalk and it was a green light, so the high school students had to wait.

"I just wonder what the condition is for Shikamaru's father and Sasuke's uncle." Choji muttered through the chips.

Hinata nods, "It's- It's so awful that this happened." She said softly.

The light changed to red so the people began to walk across the crosswalk. Ino and Sakura were talking about how they were going to cheer Sasuke up, which may sound selfish that the girls were focusing on romance but in some aspect it did seem to help lighten the mood. Even so, if the girls were successful to lighten Sasuke's mood it might make him feel better, romance battle or no romance battle. Hinata was listening to Naruto and Choji speak. Naruto was saying how he was going to track down the gang who did this and take them down, while Choji was telling Naruto not to get crazy. Lastly, Temari trailed behind. She was feeling the most left out. She had just met them all and didn't understand why she was coming with.

They reached the hospital.

"There is it," Sakura said, "Konoha Hospital."

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

Upon walking down the hallway, the teens noticed their classmates and even their family with them. Sasuke was sitting in a seat, with his head in the direction out the window. He was staring outside than even paying attention to what is going on around them. Next to him, was a slightly older looking Sasuke. This had to be Sasuke's older brother. He looked in his early twenty's because he was not dressed for school but yet held a bag, so the teens assumed he was in university. The older brother to Sasuke seemed to be staring down the hallway, hoping for something. Across the room was a different story. Shikamaru's mother was pacing back in forth with a worry look upon her face. She was messing with her hair and had seemed to finally stopped crying. Shikamaru on the other hand was sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall and his gaze on the floor.

Shikamaru's mother noticed Ino and Choji, "Ino. Choji."

Shikamaru looked up first. Then Sasuke and his brother looked up. Shikamaru's mother ran over and hugged the two teenagers. Ino held onto Shikamaru's mother like she would with her own mother, as did Choji. They two shared so many memories at Shikamaru's house and seeing his parents were a normal thing. When Shikamaru's mother let go of Ino and Choji, she even embraced Hinata and Sakura then Naruto, but stopped when she didn't know Temari.

"Uh-," Shikamaru's mom spoke.

Temari awkwardly smiles, "I- I'm a new student. I am in your son's class, I am Subaku no Temari." Temari introduced herself.

Shikamaru's mom smiles, "I am Nara Yoshino. It's nice to meet you." Yoshino said.

Temari nods.

Then coming over was Sasuke's older brother, "I'm Uchiha Itachi. It's nice to meet you. You all must be friends of Sasuke." Itachi said.

Sasuke finally looked up and seemed displeased to see them there.

Naruto nods, "Believe it! We're great friends to Sasuke!" He nearly shouted.

Sasuke glares at Naruto.

Itachi glanced at his brother and then to the group of teens, "Well its great to hear my little brother has some friends."

Sakura and Ino both nod, "Right!" "We're the best friends!"

Itachi chuckles and turns to Yoshino, "We should get some coffee. Let the kids talk."

Yoshino nods, "Of course."

The teens watched as Yoshino walked over to her son, next to him was her purse but she picked it up. She looked at her son and placed a hand on his head, a small smile appeared and then she began to walk over to Itachi. Itachi poked Sasuke on the forehead, as he claimed to his kid brother that he'll be right back so he doesn't need to worry. Sasuke touched the spot Itachi had poked him with a glare on his face and watched his brother leave with the Nara women.

When the adults walked off that is when everyone moved. Sakura and Ino rushed over to Sasuke, with Naruto right behind him. Choji went to Shikamaru in a hurry. Hinata and Temari stood a bit awkward not sure who to go talk to. Temari glanced over to Sasuke, he did seem annoyed but it was something different than how he acts in the classroom. Sasuke seemed to enjoy the loud behavior of Sakura and Ino, the loud Naruto around him. Sasuke must enjoy the sound and enjoy it even though he claims he doesn't like any of them. He had a distraction. He needed it.

Temari's eyes shift to Shikamaru. He looked harder to read. The boy was just looking at the floor and then glanced at Choji. The larger boy offered a chip, and while smirking Shikamaru took the offer. Temari just studied him and wasn't sure what he was feeling or thinking, she knew how he must be feeling. He is dealing with something very similar to what Temari went through when she was a kid. The Suna student decided to walk over and sit next to Shikamaru, Hinata went to join Naruto and the others.

"So," Choji started after grabbing a chip, "How is he?"

Shikamaru sighs and rubs his face, "We won't know more until his surgery is complete."

"Surgery?" Temari spoke.

Shikamaru turns to her, "Yeah, surgery. It seems that my old man decided to get shot, which is so troublesome. He ended up getting shot twice." Shikamaru said.

"You serious?" Choji asks.

Shikamaru nods, "To make matters worst, one had hit a vital point. I overheard the doctors tell my mom it was touch and go for a bit. I don't know how she is managing to keep herself sane." Shikamaru said.

Temari looks at him, "She's trying to make sure she can be there for you." She said.

Shikamaru kept his gaze at the floor, "Yeah. Whatever." He muttered as he pulled his legs to his chest and he rested his head on top.

Temari frowns and then noticed the look in Choji's eyes. He seemed just as heartbroken. Temari's eyes shift across the room. Ino may be trying to cheer up Sasuke, but Temari could tell that the blonde was just as hurt as Shikamaru and Choji were. Sakura was trying so hard to make Sasuke happy, which he seemed to be getting more and more annoyed. Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru, his expression slightly changed. He turned to the pink haired girl and made her sit down next to her.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "Just sit. Please."

This took everyone back.

"Wha-?" Sakura seemed shocked.

Sasuke was trying not to blush, "Just- you know, sit down next to me. And just wait."

Sakura knew what he was asking and did as Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke, the two look at each for a moment before breaking glance. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, which Hinata sat next to Naruto. Hinata was trying hard not to pass out from her own nerves with Naruto. Ino sat next to Sakura, with a frown on her face. Temari turned back to Shikamaru, he remain quiet like usual. He had his eyes close, but Temari knew he wasn't sleeping.

The light for the ER turned off, and the doors opened.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

The doors opened and everyone stood up. Temari never seen Shikamaru stand so quickly, but she had only met him two days ago. It was at this moment that Itachi and Yoshino returned. The two adults ran over to the doctors, the doctors were holding a folder in their hands and were about to call out the name of the patient but the two adults beat the doctors to that. Shikamaru looked at the doctors talking to his mom and Itachi, then he shifted glance to Sasuke. Sasuke did so, the two stared at each other for a moment before breaking apart. Yoshino began to cry, Shikamaru wasn't sure what that was suppose to mean. If his dad was dead or alright. Shikamaru began to walk over. Sasuke did the same.

The teens watched the two boys walk over. Itachi noticed Sasuke and pull his brother in for a tight hug. When Yoshino noticed her son, she grabbed a hold of Shikamaru and bawled into her son's chest. Shikamaru held onto his mom tightly and tried to hide his face in her shoulders. He was patting her back and making sure he wasn't looking at anyone.

"What- happened?" Naruto asks.

Temari frowns, "One is perfectly fine and the other is not."

All eyes shift to her, "How- do you know?" Hinata asks.

Temari looks down, "I'm just familiar with hospitals." She said.

The adults were being guided to talk to the doctors further. Itachi guided Yoshino off of Shikamaru, the more calm Itachi turned to the boys and motioned to the teens over and smiled. He turned to the doctors and guided the Nara women with him and the doctors. Sasuke turns to Shikamaru, the two don't talk to each other at school and don't have much of a friendship, but they looked at each other and just nod. Sasuke placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. When Sasuke and Shikamaru returned they were waiting for something.

"So? How is everything?" Ino asks looking from Shikamaru to Sasuke.

"My uncle is going to be fine. The bullets missed anything serious. He has some broken rips and a fracture." Sasuke said, "Uncle Obito will make a full recovery."

Naruto smiles, "That's great."

Choji looks at Shikamaru with more concern, "And your dad, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looks at Choji and sighs, "One of the bullets hit his spine. They said his spine is swollen so he may not walk now. Or ever, unless the swelling goes down." Shikamaru said.

Temari wasn't so shocked to see Ino hug onto Shikamaru tightly. Ino was sobbing and Choji just held a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Naruto looks at the floor and Hinata looks at Shikamaru with a sad look. Sasuke looks from Sakura to Shikamaru, he was worried about the guy's father. Temari felt just as much out of place as she felt concerned for Shikamaru.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

It was getting later. The sun was setting but everyone remain at the hospital still. Footsteps slowly awoke the teens who started to fall asleep. Temari glanced to her shoulder and noticed Shikamaru was out cold on her shoulder, she blushed faintly and turned away. She heard him yawn and stretch. The footsteps got closer before they knew it standing there was Asuma-sensei from school. Everyone who wasn't Shikamaru was shocked.

"Asuma-sensei?" Sakura spoke.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asks.

Asuma was chewing on a toothpick since he can't smoke in a hospital, "I'm here to pick up Shikamaru. His mom called. Why are you all here?"

Shikamaru knew his friend's confusion, "He's my godfather."

Then coming down the hallway as well was an Uchiha. Anyone could tell by the look in the man's eyes. He had long hair, longer than Itachi's. Although it was pulled back. His eyes looked much like Sasuke's. He was dressed rather formal, like he was some hot shot. He stopped and looked at Asuma, then his eyes shift to Sasuke. Sasuke had a faint glare when he looked at the main in front of him, everyone else seemed to notice this.

"Another Uchiha?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

Sasuke nods, "My other uncle. Uncle Madara."

Madara looks at Sasuke, "Your brother called. He wanted to make sure you got home and was able to get some sleep. So I decided to drive you home."

Sasuke sighs, "Whatever."

Asuma looks at the rest, "You all should be heading home too. It's a school night."

Just like that everyone began to gather their things and head out. Once they all reached the outside, everyone was saying goodbye. Naruto and Sasuke actually grabbed a hold of hands like a handshake, they nod at each other. Temari still doesn't understand their relationship, like if they are friends or not. Hinata bids them all farewell, and as she begins to leave Naruto volunteers to walk her home. Ino gives Shikamaru one last hug and attempts to hug Sasuke, but Sasuke denies that. Choji placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and nods. Then Ino and Choji began to walk, Sakura follows after them after she says goodbye to Sasuke and Shikamaru. Temari remain the last one. Sasuke and Madara left already, and that left the last three.

"Temari," Shikamaru spoke without looking at her, "Need a ride?"

Asuma glanced at his godchild, "Shikamaru?"

"She lives next door to me, Asuma." Shikamaru said.

Temari shakes her head, "I- I don't want to be trouble."

Asuma shakes his head, "No. It's fine."

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

The car ride from the hospital to home was the most silent ride ever. Asuma smoked one cigarette through the drive, but he made sure he didn't have the cigarette in the car completely. He knows how much Shikamaru complains about his smoke. Temari sat in the passenger seat though she didn't want to take that from Shikamaru. He was stretched out on the back seat just staring at the ceiling. He had a frowning expression on his face. Temari just stared out the window and frown.

Asuma turns to Temari, "So you are the sister to Gaara."

Temari looks at the sensei, "Yes. He is my youngest brother. My other brother is in Gai-sensei's class."

Asuma chuckles, "Gai is quite a character."

Temari smiles faintly, "So I hear."

Shikamaru remain silent.

Asuma looks at Shikamaru, "Hey, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru's glance moves to his godfather, "Hm?"

"How about tonight you crash at my place? We can play Shogi and I can make sure you aren't late for school tomorrow." Asuma said.

Shikamaru shrugs, "Sure."

When they reach the neighborhood, Temari climbs out and waits for Shikamaru and Asuma to also get out.

"Shikamaru," Temari said, "If you want to talk about it, I can understand what you're dealing with."

Shikamaru nods, "Alright." He responded with.

Temari watched Shikamaru and Asuma go toward the Nara home. A little bit of her felt like she was breaking, but she had just met him. But yet she could only keep remembering her own memories relating to her mother. Temari shakes her head and begins to walk toward her home while she stays in Konoha. Temari had one last glance at the direction of Shikamaru's home before she opened the door of her temporary home. And stepped inside.

 **Hope everyone is enjoying it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

 _ **Chapter Four: Aftershock**_

Temari woke up that next morning feeling tired. She had been up all night worrying, why? She was worried about Shikamaru, but why? He wasn't really her friend, they had barely gotten to know each other. Temari laid in bed for a moment and sighed. She began to collect her thoughts, remain herself that none of this is her concern. But at the same time, she can relate. She knew what it is like to deal with a parent in the hospital. Temari remember how she felt, being the eldest she took in more of the responsibility and remain calm for her brothers, but she can't even image how Shikamaru is dealing. He's an only child.

"Temari! Come on get up!" Kankuro shouts beyond the door.

Temari closed her eyes. The took in a deep breathe. Today was going to be long. It was going to be exhausting. She knew things were not going to be how it was the last two days. Things happened and changed the behavior that Temari was starting to get use to. She sat herself up and her blanket fell as she rose up.

"Temari! Come on! Gaara made breakfast!" Kankuro shouts again.

Temari looks across the room and stares at the mirror that pointed to her bed. She stands up and stares at her reflection and sighs.

"I'm up, Kankuro! I'll be down in a minute!" Temari finally responded.

She could hear her brother walk away from the door. She exhaled a deep breathe and turned to her uniform that was hanging where she had left it the night before. Temari walks over to the Konoha uniform.

"I wonder how he is." She mutters to herself.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

"You slept alright, Shikamaru?" Asuma asks.

Shikamaru and Asuma were walking up to the gate of the school. Asuma needed to be early because he had lessons to get ready for and Shikamaru needed to do his duties with Principal Tsuande. Shikamaru had been told by Asuma that she doesn't expect him to be punctual to her office to work on his duties but, Shikamaru didn't mind. He needed to keep his mind busy.

"Yeah, your sofa wasn't hard." Shikamaru said.

Asuma nods, "Good."

Shikamaru glanced at Asuma, "So how long am I crashing at your place, exactly?"

Asuma shifts a glance to Shikamaru, "Um until the weekend." He said.

Shikamaru nods, "I see."

Asuma placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, "You know if you want to talk about anything or just play Shogi, I'm here." He said.

Shikamaru smirks, "I know, Asuma." Shikamaru said.

The two entered the school building. Asuma went in the direction to the teacher's office, where he had his own desk where he can grade papers or even have his lunch at with the other teachers. Shikamaru went in the direction to Tsuande's office. When the boy reached the office, Shizune looks at him.

"Good morning, Shikamaru." Shizune said.

Shikamaru smirks at the assistant to Tsuande, "Morning, Shizune." He said.

Shikamaru entered the principal's office, he noticed Tsuande was at her desk like always. She noticed Shikamaru and seemed a bit shocked but didn't expect anything less from Shikamaru. Tsuande stands up and walks over to the young lazy genius. Shikamaru placed his bag on the chair near where he'd sit.

"How are you feeling, Shikamaru?" Her voice was gentle.

Shikamaru shrugs, "Fine. Why don't we work on the sports days." He said.

Tsuande nods, "Of course."

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

Temari reached her classroom and noticed everyone there. That even included Shikamaru. He was standing by the window with Choji. The two were talking quietly to themselves. Temari walked further into the classroom and noticed Sasuke was even present. The girls were trying to please him with this ordeal for him, but Temari could tell Sasuke was not assumed.

Temari sat in her seat and then felt someone poke her, "Hey." It was Ino.

Temari smiles, "Hi."

Ino glanced from Shikamaru to Temari, "I heard that Asuma gave you a ride home. How was Shikamaru when you left him?" Ino asks.

Temari shrugs, "He seemed upset but that's to be expected given the situation." She said.

Ino nods, "I see."

Temari glanced to Ino, "So when did he arrive?" Temari asks.

Ino glanced at Temari, "He's been here for a while. Asuma dropped him off so he could get his duties done for Lady Tsuande." Ino said.

Temari looks at Shikamaru. He may seem content with Choji talking but deep down Shikamaru must be a mess. Temari began to notice the class' behavior. They were mumbling in quiet, pointing at Shikamaru and Sasuke, whispering. Temari wanted to yell at them for being so rude about it, but she didn't know how Shikamaru would handle it.

"What is his duties for Tsuande?" Temari somehow realized she asked aloud.

Ino returned a glance at Temari, "Well it all depends. Right now Shikamaru is helping the principal plan the sports day event." Ino said.

Temari nods, "I see."

Ino began to talk with Sakura when Sakura arrived. Hinata had entered in afterwards. Temari was included in the girls conversations. However, Temari couldn't help but glance around at the classroom. Some things remain the same. Naruto was trying to be better than Sasuke, and Sasuke was giving the blonde the cold shoulder much like he was giving the rest of his fan club. Temari glanced back at Shikamaru, he had such a stoic expression. She wondered if he had cried or not about all of this.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

It was during lunch. Shikamaru was laying on the roof of the school. He told his best friend he had work to get done with Lady Tsuande, which was a lie but Shikamaru just wanted to get away. He was staring at the clouds and tried to relax. He needed to get away from the looks, the whispers, and the sympathy.

Shikamaru pulled broke part of a chocolate bar in half and started eating part of the bar. He crossed one of his legs over the already bent leg. His hand not holding the bar was resting behind his head. He took another bit of the chocolate and then just stared at the peaceful sky above him. He was so calm and relaxed until he heard the door that lead to the roof shut. Shikamaru didn't bother to sit up, he had a feeling he knew who had found him but decided to just lay there.

"Go away, Choji." Shikamaru said.

"I'm not Choji," It was Temari.

Shikamaru sat up and gave her a look, "You lost or something?"

Temari shakes her head, "Your friends are worried so I decided to come find you." She said.

Shikamaru frowns, "It's none of your concern." He said.

Temari sits next to him, "From what I hear you have amazing friends who care about you. Ino and Choji are worried to death about you, Sakura and Hinata are deeply sadden by this, and Naruto wants to punch you in the face to snap you back to your lazy self." She said.

Shikamaru handed her a piece of chocolate, "I'm still lazy." Shikamaru said.

Temari took the piece of chocolate, "They're worried about you. This happened so suddenly, and well none of them are sure if you've cried yet." She said.

Shikamaru glanced at her before turning his gaze to the sky, "I just- I don't know how to feel about it."

Temari frowns, "I- I guess I can understand that." She said.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, "Pardon?"

Temari looks at him, "Um- When I was young, my mother got really ill. She was taken to the hospital." Temari said.

Shikamaru frowns.

"She was fine. When she had Kankuro and myself her health was fine, however after Gaara's birth, our mother's health started to grow worst. The doctors claimed it was some kind of misfortune, but they told my dad the real reason why she got sick. She had some kind of cancer and it had finally began to kill her." Temari went on to explain.

Temari was shocked she was revealing so much about her past to him. Shikamaru just sat there and listened.

"She was lucky enough to get another year with us before passing. My father was beyond angry and resorted into piling more work upon himself, which led to him hiring more help to watch over my brothers and I. I basically raised Kankuro and Gaara, I'm the only mother they really know." Temari said.

Temari was shocked to feel Shikamaru touch her hand, "I'm sorry you dealt with that at such a young age." He said.

Temari nods, "It wasn't easy."

Shikamaru nods as well, "I can image." He spoke.

There was a moment of silent between the two. Shikamaru continued to share his chocolate bar with Temari until it was completely gone. When that happened, Temari watched the lazy guy lay back on the floor of the roof. He just closed his eyes, but she knew he wasn't going to sleep.

"So why did you decide to come here?" Temari asks.

"Hm?" Shikamaru responded.

"To the roof? Why come here?" She asks.

Shikamaru shrugs, "Its the only place to get quiet." He replied.

Temari looks at him, "You could have told them that instead of lying." Temari replied with a faint glare.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and turned to her, "If I told them I was coming here, they'd all follow. It's called peace and quiet for a reason." Shikamaru said.

Temari frowns, "Look, you don't have to act fine if you're not. I understand what you're dealing with." Temari said and noticed Shikamaru slightly tense, "It wasn't easy with my mom getting sick and it wasn't easy trying to raise two younger boys. But I managed and I even vented to the sitters or my friends."

Shikamaru sighs, "I get it. You don't want me to be a walking time bomb with my friends. I get it. I just can't handle all the overbearing and all the concern." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, it's human nature to worry and want to help." Temari said.

Shikamaru sits up and sighs again, "But its too much. Everyone is expecting me to act a certain way with all of this. They want me to cry or get angry." Shikamaru said looking up at the sky.

Temari remain quiet.

He sighs and looks down, "Yeah I'm pissed. My dad got shot, hell he may even never walk again. I don't know how my mom would handle it, I am certain she sent me to stay at Asuma's to make sure there is someone stable to watch over me. I'm expect to be so much. I am suppose to be the grieving son, suppose to be a train wreck. But I'm not." Shikamaru spoke.

Temari seemed a bit confused, "Shikamaru?"

"I love my dad," He then chuckled, "I never said that to him and he's never said that to me. Our relationship is- well I've always seen him from behind than actually having him as a role model. I'm so angry and upset but I- I can't cry." Shikamaru said.

"Yes you can," Temari said, "Keeping it to yourself isn't healthy."

Shikamaru turns to her, "I can't cry because I feel numb. Like this is some sort of bad dream and I'll be waking up any moment, but I know reality has cursed my dad by him getting shot." Shikamaru said.

Temari reached over and placed a hand on top of his hand, "If you need anyone- anyone to talk to or just sit with, I can be that person if you want." She suggested.

"Why? Why are you being so nice to me?" Shikamaru asks, "Please tell me its not because you feel guilty about everything or feel like you have to because of what happened to my dad?"

Temari shakes her head, "I've been where you were. And maybe having someone you don't know that well to talk to without judging may help you out. I mean, if you could tell Choji you were hiding away, I don't think you could tell them how you really are feeling." Temari said.

Shikamaru shrugs, "If you want to stay, that's fine."

Temari kind of seemed a bit surprised, "Really? You're just okay with it?"

Shikamaru nods, "You raised a good point," Shikamaru said and then looked at his hand, "Now can you let go of my hand."

Temari looked down and saw she was touching his hand. She blushed brightly and pulled back. She watched him lay back down on the floor. Temari noticed him now, he seemed less upset than before in his eyes. He was just watching the clouds and enjoying the silence. Temari looked from him then to the sky above them.

 **I really hope everyone is enjoying this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

 _ **Chapter Five: The Moment**_

Temari was in the middle of studying the library during her free period. She noticed Shikamaru with Shizune, the actual paid assistant to the principal. The two were printing off papers that seemed to be important. Temari glanced over at Shizune and Shikamaru but then looked away. Shizune had a frown on her face which Shikamaru noticed.

"You okay, Shizune?" Shikamaru asks.

Shizune shakes her head, "I had to go get the records of all the sport equipment so I know what we need to order and what we don't need to." Shizune said.

Shikamaru leans against the wall, "Go ahead. I'll put up the flyers and make sure words gets out." He said.

Shizune smiles, "Thanks."

Shizune walked out of the library, Temari turned to the Nara boy. He was by the printer and was leaning against it. It has been a few days since his dad got shot, and from Temari knows from Ino is that Shikamaru is still couch surfing at Asuma's house. Temari feels bad, sure when her mother got sick she had to grow up and take care of her siblings but she at least got to stay home. But, Shikamaru had no one expect his mom. Though Termari wasn't sure how his mom is really handling it all.

Temari got up from her table and walked over, "So what are you up to, lazy?" She asks.

Shikamaru turns, "Doing these stupid flyers for the sports day. It's such a drag." He complains.

Temari smiles, 'He seems normal,' She thought, "So who put you in charge of such heavy work?" She asks.

Shikamaru grabbed the papers from the printer, "Well the principal of this school of course."

Temari smirks, "I hope she knows what she's doing. I mean she did hire the laziest kid in school to handle the sports day." She said.

Shikamaru grins as he turns to her, "Not the entire event." He said.

Temari watched Shikamaru began to walk pass her, he was heading to a stand where there was duct tape so he could hang the flyers up. Temari walked over to him, she wasn't sure why but she did anyways. So when she got over to him, he turned around and noticed her standing there. Temari saw his expression and just assumed he was mad.

"So," Shikamaru started, "What are you studying for?"

"Huh?" Temari was puzzled.

"For study hall? What are you studying for?" Shikamaru asks.

Temari blushes as she had forgotten that was what she was doing before approaching the lazy genius.

"Well?" Shikamaru asks.

Temari tried to hide her blushing but was certain Shikamaru wasn't paying attention, "German."

Shikamaru nods, "Hard language." He mutters.

Temari expected more but that was it.

"We'll see you later," Shikamaru said, "These flyers don't hang themselves." He smirks.

Temari nods. She watched him exit the library and something felt weird. She returned to her seat and stared at her text book and sighs.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

Temari was checking in on Gaara, she had checked on Kankuro prior during his break session, in Asuma's classroom. When the girl entered she noticed her brother all happy and chatting with his friends, she was glad he was getting along with the kids in school. She noticed that Naruto was apart of her brother's group of friends, she wasn't sure whether to feel worried or just relax about that. Before she was about to exit the classroom she bumped into Shikamaru.

"Temari?" Shikamaru looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Shikamaru," Temari tried not to blush.

Shikamaru and Temari stood there for a bit before she moved aside to let him enter, "So what are you doing here?" He asks.

Temari motions to her brother, "Checking in. Being the older sibling you can get a bit protective." She said.

Shikamaru nods, "I've noticed."

Temari blushes faintly, "At the Suna Academy people use to say I was such a mother bear to Kankuro and Gaara, I didn't even realize how protective I am over those two." She said.

Shikamaru holds a smile, "I don't have siblings but from what I can see, you're a great big sister." Shikamaru said.

Temari looks at him, "Wo- Wow thank you."

Shikamaru grins, "Now you can't say I didn't give you a compliment." He said.

Temari shakes her head, "Was that your attempt of being a gentlemen?" She asks.

Shikamaru turns to her, "Did it work?" He asks.

Temari pokes him on the forehead, "Nope." She giggles.

"Shikamaru," Asuma's voice interrupts them, "Ready for our game?"

Shikamaru and Temari turns, "Asuma." He spoke.

Asuma noticed Temari and then smiles, "Oh hello again."

Temari smiles and bows her head, "Hello sensei."

Asuma turns to Shikamaru, "If you want to hang out with your friend, we can play our game later."

Shikamaru holds a faint smile, "Sure we can hold off on your lost." He turns to the teacher with a grin.

Asuma smiles and turns to his desk. Shikamaru began to head out of the classroom, Temari stood there for a moment before she felt Shikamaru nudge her. She turned and saw him motion to her to follow. Temari turns and follows Shikamaru out of the classroom, at first it was silence. She looks from the floor up to Shikamaru.

"So," Temari started, "Why call off the game?"

Shikamaru shrugs, "I've beaten him too much. Besides, maybe socializing with my peers will be what I need." He said in a smart ass tone.

Temari rolls her eyes, "You are such a smart ass."

Shikamaru chuckles, "So what?"

They enter their classroom to see the class where they'd be sitting during lunch break. What was interesting was that Sasuke was sitting with Sakura, Naruto, and the girls. Temari has noticed how Sasuke and Sakura have kind of been getting closer which was nice for him. Choji noticed the return of his best friend and moved over from his desk to the other's desk.

"Shikamaru, thought you had a game against Asuma-sensei?" Choji smiled.

Shikamaru faintly smiles, "He called it off."

As Temari and Shikamaru sat down with the whole gang, things went on as if things were normal.

Ino rolls her eyes, "You play that old game and yet you complain when we play basketball in gym." She said.

Sakura giggles, "Shikamaru is so lazy and yet you have Naruto who is so hyper."

Ino giggles as well, "They're polar opposites." She said.

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged looks before shaking their heads. Naruto went on to yell how he is not hyper, Sasuke made some kind of rude remark to Naruto, and it left Naruto to say something mean about Sasuke. Then Sakura snapped and punched Naruto out of his chair, she yelled at him for making Sasuke angry. Temari noticed Hinata kneel down to check on Naruto, she was blushing while she helped him up. Temari glanced at Choji and Shikamaru, the two eating from the same potato chip bag.

Hinata looks at Shikamaru, "So how is the planning for the sports day?"

Shikamaru turns to Hinata, "Hm? Oh well." He answered.

Naruto gets pumped, "I am so excited for sports day." He said.

Choji snickers, "You always get excited, Naruto. You just want to go head to head against Sasuke." Choji said.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Naruto will get overly cocky and then he'll fall on his face. Just like last year." He said.

Naruto got in Sasuke's face, "Hey-!"

Sakura stood up, "Naruto! Get out of Sasuke's face!"

Temari noticed how Ino, Choji, Hinata, and Shikamaru were laughing. Sasuke seemed bored however. Temari glanced to Shikamaru, he chuckled lightly then his mind went elsewhere. She wondered what was on his mind, she knew a lot was clouding his mind. He seemed to be great at pulling himself from the conversation and no one would think twice about it. They'd only think its the lazy kid day dreaming.

"Temari," Ino snapped her fingers in Temari's face.

"Huh?" Temari asks.

"I was asking you," Ino started, "Is there a certain sport you're good at?"

Temari had to think about it, "Tennis and um- volleyball."

Sakura smiles, "Really? I suck at tennis." Sakura said.

Hinata then adds, "I really love volleyball." Hinata said.

Temari smiles, "Those are two of my favorite sports." She said.

Temari slowly moved her gaze to Shikamaru, he still seemed a bit in his own world. His best friend took it as a sign that Shikamaru was tired and no one else tried to provoke the lazy genius. Not even Ino or Naruto. Temari seemed to have noticed how Sasuke has his older brother for him during all of this with his uncle being hurt and it seems that he now has Sakura as well, but as for Shikamaru he has no one really. Sure his mom sent him off to stay with his godfather, but Shikamaru doesn't seem like he has talked to anyone much since the day he found out his dad got hurt. He hasn't spoken to him mom in a while, that much Temari knew, but she didn't know if Ino and Choji have been talking to Shikamaru about all of this.

Temari frowns, _'Shikamaru,'_ She thought.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

Shikamaru was in the principal's office working on the sports day event. Tsuande had returned into her office, she formed a small smile on her face watching the young boy work. He was actually working. She walked over and padded his head, he looked up at her, then she moved toward her seat.

"Shikamaru," Tsuande started, "Good job."

Shikamaru lowers the papers in his hands, "Um thanks."

Tsuande placed her reading glasses on and began to look at the maps and names for the event, "How is your mom?" She brought up.

Shikamaru shrugs, "Asuma said she's fine."

Tsuande looks at the student, "You haven't spoken to her?" She asks.

Shikamaru shakes his head, "I don't want to." He said.

Tsuande frowns, "Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shakes his head, "Can we- just work?" He asks.

Tsuande sighs, "Fine." She said.

Shikamaru watches as a women he has so much respect in just accept his request without saying anything else. He looks back down at his work and he felt a sort of guilt for getting angry at her for her comment. Its not her fault, Tsuande doesn't get it. She isn't there, no one is there to know what is going on. Shikamaru shifts a glance upward.

"Ma'am," Shikamaru started.

Shizune enters the office, "Sorry m'lady."

Tsuande looks at Shizune, "It's quite alright. What is it, Shizune?"

Shizune opened the door revealing Temari, "Well Temari wanted to speak to you." She said.

Temari walks in, "Hello."

Tsuande nods, "Shikamaru, can you give us a second?" She asks.

Shikamaru nods and was about to stand, but Temari stops him.

"No, I wanted to ask if you needed more help for the sports event." She offerred.

Tsuande raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Temari grins, "I was involved in a lot of activities back in Suna and with a hopeless lazy guy like Shikamaru working on it, nothing will get done." Temari said.

Tsuande glanced at Shikamaru then to Temari, "Sure why not. Take a seat."

Temari smiles and says while bowing, "Thank you, ma'am."

Temari pulls up a seat next to Shikamaru. Tsuande is catching Temari on everything the two of them have done up until this point. Temari was really impressed, they need to just really set things up which was Student Council's duty and get the last teams set up but mostly everything else was done. Temari glanced to Shikamaru, he had a blank expression while working. Temari glanced back at Tsuande, and nodded while listening.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

The two exit the school late that evening. They were at their shoe lockers changing their shoes. Temari shut her locker and turns to Shikamaru, he was quiet the entire walk from the office to their shoe lockers.

"So," Temari said, "Happy the load for the sports event was shifted to me? Now you can sleep more."

Shikamaru turns to her, "Why did you decide to get involved now?" He asks.

Temari shrugs, "Well you are so lazy and the sports day seems like such a big deal. I wouldn't want you to ruin it." She said.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, "Or is it because you want to keep an eye on me?" He asks.

Temari giggles, "Wow, think highly of yourself." She tried to throw him off.

Shikamaru began to walk and Temari followed, "Whatever." He said.

Temari grabbed a hold of Shikamaru's shoulder and turns him to face her, "Look. I was apart of clubs back in Suna, I think this would be a good experience while I am here. If you don't like it, I'm sorry." Temari said.

Shikamaru remain quiet.

"Yeah I am worried about you. I don't know why? You're some genius jerk at times. A lazy smart ass. But I am worried about you." Temari said.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Temari looks at him in the eyes, "I can understand how you're dealing and I- I don't want you to suffer alone." She said.

Shikamaru looks at her in the eyes and then back directly at her face.

"Say something?" She spoke.

Shikamaru grabbed a hold of her shoulders and their lips collided with each other. Temari's eyes widen, she was in shock. Instead of pulling back, she just kissed back to the lazy genius in front of her. When he pulled back she seemed to still be shocked but not angry or upset about what he had done. Shikamaru still had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Uh-?" Temari tried to speak.

Shikamaru nods, "So you like me, good to know." He said and started walking.

Temari snapped out of that trance, "Wa- Wait? You kissed me and that's all you have to say!"

Shikamaru turns around to looks at her, "Yeah."

Temari blushes but tried to conceal it, "Well- what about you then?" She asks.

"If I like you?" He asks.

She nods.

Shikamaru looks at her, "Sure. You're a stubborn girl but also seem girlie. You're different but I don't know if a girlfriend is what I need right now, with everything going on and what I need to be focusing on." He said.

"Wait-? Girlfriend?" Temari spoke while her face was pink.

Shikamaru nods, "The kiss was nice. Maybe some other time." He smirks and began to walk.

Temari stood there for a moment and then snapped, "Shikamaru!"

 **I really hope everyone is enjoying this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

 _ **Chapter Six: Normal Day At The Mall  
**_

"Wait? Shikamaru kissed you?" Ino nearly yelled.

Sakura, Temari, Ino, and Hinata were hanging out at the mall that Saturday. Temari had tol the girls what had happened between her and Shikamaru that Friday after school. Sakura and Hinata were shocked and Ino was so interested, Temari was trying to keep a calm look while also trying not to blush. Ino slammed her hands on the table and leaned forward at Temari.

"Well? Are you two dating?" Ino yells.

Sakura turns to Ino, "Calm down, Ino."

Hinata nods, "Yeah, everyone is looking at us." Hinata said.

Ino sits down, "Still doesn't answer my question." Ino said.

Temari sighs, "He just said he wasn't looking for a girlfriend at that moment." She said.

Sakura looked a bit confused as did Ino and Hinata, but Ino seemed to slowly understand and nodded herself while Hinata and Sakura were still out of the loop. Temari wished she hadn't mentioned this to the girls, but she did and now she has to deal with it.

"But he kissed you?" Sakura asks.

Temari nods.

"Does he have feelings for you?" Hinata asks.

Temari shrugs.

Ino sighs, "That's Shikamaru. He is never straight with anyone. Man, and he says everyone else is troublesome." She said.

Temari looks up, "Ino?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asks.

Hinata nods, "Yeah Ino."

Ino clears her throat, "Like I told you all before, I grew up with Shikamaru. He is basically my brother just like Choji, and well I know him better than he may even know himself. When he says something like that he just- well he's trying to keep someone away from him." Ino said.

Sakura seemed confused, "Why? I mean I grew up with Shikamaru in school and he's never acted like that before." Sakura said.

Hinata nods, "Yeah, Shikamaru is more lazy than anything else." She said.

Ino looks at the three girls, "Okay what is said there stays between us."

The three nod.

"Back in junior high there was this girl her name is Shiho, and well- she is quite a genius like Shikamaru." Ino started.

Hinata then remembered, "I remember her. Weren't they always together? Shikamaru and Shiho?"

Ino nods, "One day Shikamaru came to me asking how to ask a girl out, me being me, I gave him a hard time. But after our talk, he went to do it. He asked her and well she said yes in a heart beat. Those two were- the most geeky couple ever. Talking about whatever geniuses talk about and just laying around together, they seemed perfect and happy."

Sakura frowns, "Oh, I remember what happened afterwards. Didn't Shiho move onto university early?"

Ino nods.

Temari frowns, "Wait? What?"

Ino turns to Temari, "Being geniuses meant everyone was watching them. One day a man appoarched both Shikamaru and Shiho about graduating early and going to his university. Shikamaru was very much against it, because it meant he would have to do more work and it wasn't what he really wanted. He wanted to stay with his friends and graduate with us."

Temari faintly smiles, "That's sweet."

Ino nods, "But Shiho didn't feel the same way. She talked to her father and he agreed to send her to the university. So she just left- without a word. One day she was in school and then the next day her seat was empty." Ino said.

Temari frowns, "No contacting Shikamaru?"

Ino shakes her head, "To my knowledge he didn't get a phone call. Nothing." Ino said.

Hinata frowns, "Th- That's really sad." Hinata said.

Temari frowns. She didn't know what to say about it. She never had a boyfriend do something like that, besides if her boyfriends broke up with her those unlucky boys had to deal with her brothers. Kankuro was such a puppet master and could make those boys wished they had not hurt her and Gaara may seem harmless, but he does have a dark side when someone he loves is hurt.

Ino sighs, "After that he just doesn't want to date."

Sakura was shocked, "Not ever?"

Ino shrugs her shoulders, "We don't talk much about dating. He usually says he gets bored, but I know he feels uncomfortable with it." Ino said.

Temari looks down at her hands, _'Oh Shikamaru,'_

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

The girls were out shopping when they found themselves exiting a store and heard a rather loud and familiar voice. It was none other than Naruto, he was yelling about something which was making the other guys around him really annoyed. In Naruto's small group was Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro,  
Shikamaru, and Choji.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Sakura asks.

Ino shakes her head, "I have no idea. He's your boyfriend."

Sakura turns to Ino, "Is not!"

Ino and Sakura went on to bicker back and forth. Hinata moved in the middle trying to calm the two down,Temari sighed and shakes her head. She stands in between Ino and Sakura, which shocked Ino and Sakura as well as Hinata.

"Knock it off," Temari said, "Besides, our girl Hinata has a crush on Naruto." She smirks.

Hinata blushes, "Tem- Temari."

Sakura and Ino glance from each other to Hinata, "Oh my god!" "Hinata!"

Hinata was getting pink from embarrassment, but the girls encouraged her crush for Naruto. Which was at that moment Kankuro noticed his older sister, he nudged his younger brother. Gaara glanced over and it soon got the others to notice the girls over by the exit of a clothing store. So as the girls were bantering back and forth, Temari looked up to see the guys coming over.

"Well hi there, big sis." Kankuro smirks.

Temari rolls her eyes, "Why are you two here? I thought you were studying all weekend?"

Gaara shrugs his shoulders, "We were but Naruto convinced us to hang out since we are still new and all." Gaara said.

Naruto nods with a big smile, "Temari, your brothers are really cool." Naruto says.

Choji nods as well, "They should hang out with us during lunch sometime. I don't know why you don't talk about them that much."

Temari could feel her patience running thin, "Well they have their own lives, I didn't want to get in the middle of their life." Temari said.

Shikamaru glanced at Temari, he could see her getting annoyed. Maybe that's what its like being an older sibling, being annoyed with their younger siblings. Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders and placed his hands in his pant pockets. He just stood in his own silence and listened. Sasuke was being talked to by Ino and Sakura, Hinata was blushing and trying to talk to Naruto, Temari was talking to her brothers as well as Naruto and Choji. That just left Shikamaru to his own thoughts.

He glanced away from the group and noticed someone walking in a store, someone that looked familiar. He blinked but that person was gone. He shakes his head and rubs his hand behind his neck.

Temari glanced over at Shikamaru, "So, what are you boys doing?" She asks.

Sasuke spoke up, "Naruto had convinced all of us to come to the mall in hopes to run into you guys." Sasuke said.

Naruto blushes, "Sasuke-! You'll ruin my master plan!"

Ino tilts her head, "Master plan?"

Sakura sighs, "Naruto, what are you up to?"

Naruto grins, "Match making." He spoke.

Choji shakes his head, "Last time you tried your hand in match making Neji was pissed at you for weeks."

Naruto turns, "In my defense, Neji spends all his time with karate and Student Council. How was I suppose to know he wasn't gay?" Naruto asks.

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto, "Because he clearly has feelings for Tenten." Shikamaru finally spoke.

"Really?" Naruto seemed shocked.

Ino sighs, "You really are an idiot."

Sakura shakes her head, "Naruto."

Kankuro glanced from Gaara to Temari. Them still being new, didn't really get a lot of the things they talk about. Things that happened a semester ago or years ago, they didn't experience it with them. Everything that started to happen from their first day and onward is their own journey with the Konoha students.

Ino grabs Sasuke's arm which angered Sakura, "Well since we're all together, why not all hang out?"

Kankuro nods, "I'm down for that."

Gaara nods as well.

Naruto smiles, "Always. This will be fun, believe it!"

The group began to walk onward. Sasuke being a rope in a Sakura and Ino tuck of war, Naruto and Choji talking with Kankuro and Gaara, Hinata stood nearby and listened while adding a few comments, lastly Shikamaru and Temari walked a little behind. Not far behind but enough to give them some space from the others.

Temari glanced at Shikmaru, "Are we good?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, "Hm?"

Temari sighs, "You know after the kiss? It's not going to be awkward?" She asks.

He shakes his head, "No."

Temari nods, "Good." She forms a smile.

Shikamaru looks at Temari, he had a feeling about her. Although, he wasn't sure if he could open up his heart to her or even if his own big brain knew what he wanted.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

The gang went window shopping. Into stores and looked around. From clothing stores to CD stores, the gang walked around. Finally after walking and talking for a while, they found a table near the food court and all sat down. It was a circle table and even had to pull up a few chairs to make room for everyone. In the circle, Ino sat next to Sasuke, Sasuke sat next to Sakura, Sakura sat next to Naruto, Naruto sat next to Hinata, Hinata sat next to Gaara, Gaara sat next to Kankuro, Kankuro sat next to Temari, Temari sat next to Shikamaru, Shikamaru sat next to Choji, and Choji sat next to Sasuke.

"So, lazy brains." Kankuro started.

Shikamaru raised his eyes.

"How is the sports day coming along?" Kankuro asks.

Shikamaru shrugs, "It's in progress. I mean we still have to get enough volunteers to play organize each sporting station." Shikamaru said.

Gaara nods, "That's all?"

Shikamaru nods.

Kankuro shakes his head, "It floors me how lazy you are and yet, the principal herself made you her assistant." Kankuro said.

Choji grins, "I remember how he was so against it." Choji said.

Ino laughs, "I remember too. He wanted to get out of it so badly." Ino said.

Shikamaru blushes faintly.

Hinata nods remembering, "Didn't Shikamaru try to get Principal Tsuande to go with Sakura instead?" Hinata asks.

Sakura nods, "Yes and she wasn't having it. Even though I do visit her offices on the Student Councils behave more so than Neji." Sakura said.

Temari smiles with an evil smile, "Oh Shikamaru trying to get out of doing work. That is so you."

Shikamaru shoots a glare, "Look all I wanted was to stay under the radar, and she nor the teachers let me." He complained.

Naruto turns to Shikamaru, "Oh boo you." Naruto said.

Sasuke looks at his cell phone, "Hey man we should get going." Sasuke said.

Ino eyes Sasuke, "Um you two hanging out?"

Naruto turns to Ino, "We are going to the skate park. We wanted to show Kankuro and Gaara."

Gaara and Kankuro turn to Temari with puppy dog looks. In the sense of begging without even asking. Temari closes her eyes and shakes her head, she feels more like a mother than a sister with those two.

"Fine," Temari said, "But be home for dinner."

Kankuro and Gaara had their silent celebration. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankuro began to head off.

"I should head home too," Sakura said.

Hinata turns to Sakura, "Me too."

Ino nods and turns to Choji, "Want to walk me home, Choji?"

Choji turns to Shikamaru then to Ino, "Uh sure?"

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulder to his friend. Then Temari and Shikamaru watch as Ino, Choji, Sakura, and Hinata left.

"So," Temari muttered, "I should head home too."

 **-KOHONAHIGH-**

"You don't have to walk me home." Temari said.

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders, "Eh, I need to visit the hospital anyways."

Temari remembers. His father is still in the hospital. He's been there for a week now. Shikamaru has been living at Asuma's place, while his mom has been between home and the hospital. She glanced at Shikamaru, she has no idea how well together he is. Or how well together he is trying to be.  
Shikamaru noticed he was being watched and turn to her.

"What?" He asks.

She shakes her head, "Nothing."

"No really." He said.

"Well first, I'm sorry. But I was wondering how you are so calm with everything going on?" She asks.

Shikamaru sighs, "It's not something I chose."

"What do you mean?" Temari turns to him.

They stop at a crosswalk. They were the first by the crosswalk. Temari's eyes never left Shikamaru, whereas he stared at the traffic.

"It's like how you are the older sibling. You tend to be more parental than a sibling, you don't mean it, it just happens. With everything going on, it would send a normal person on the edge but when you're expected so much, you can't." Shikamaru said.

Temari frowns, "You haven't cried about it? Your dad being in the hospital?" She asks.

Shikamaru glanced at her, "Why?"

Temari gets angry, "You know when my mom was dying I was a train wreck! Yeah, I had to be brave for Gaara and Kankuro but I did cry when no one was around. I didn't let them see me cry, didn't let them see me weak." Temari said.

Shikamaru sighs, "Yeah but you had them. I was shipped off to my godfather's. Sure I like Asuma, he is the best fatherly role model you could ask for, but- its not home." Shikamaru said.

As the light changed and they could talk onward, Temari loosen up. She was seeing a more walls down Shikamaru. He was explaining to the best of his ability. She was wondering if his ex girlfriend who was accepted into university and left early without telling him was part of it. A broken heart that was never repaired. Trust issues, the pressure of being the genius, being the man, so much responsibilities. Maybe that's the original reason he didn't want any part in with being the principal's assistant.

"So how is your dad?" Temari asks.

"He's fine. Still no feeling in his legs, but the doctor's found a blood clot in his spine. He has surgery for tomorrow." He said.

Temari frowns, "I'm sorry."

He nods.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you." She said.

Shikamaru turns to her, "Why? I kind of like the loud mouth version of you."

Temari eyes him and then grins, "Well I like the more honest version of you." She said.

Shikamaru smiles at her and they continue to walk. They turn the corner and stop as people were exiting a store that was on the corner. Stepping out was a girl around their age with light blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail, light blue eyes but are covered by circle framed glasses, she was wearing a white button down with a sweater vest over top, a black skirt, and black dress shoes.

"Alright then," Shikamaru said without looking in front of him.

Temari turns to him, "I could- you know come with you? If you'd like."

He smiles, "To visit my dad?" He asks.

Temari nods.

"Shikamaru? Is that you?" An unknown voice spoke.

Shikamaru and Temari looked up and the girl who had just stepped out of the store was looking at them. She lowered her glasses to rub her eyes to see if she was seeing correctly. Temari glanced at Shikamaru and then to this women in front of them, she wasn't sure how to take it from each of their reactions but judging from Shikamaru this had to be the girl that Ino had talked about.

"Shiho?" Shikamaru spoke.

"Shiho?" Temari asks.

Shiho walks over and hugs Shikamaru tightly, "It feels like ages since we last seen each other." She then pulls back.

Shikamaru awkward rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah we were thirteen the last time we saw each other." He said.

Shiho smiles, "Well, you look great," Shiho then saw Temari, "Oh and is this your girlfriend?"

Shikamaru shakes his head, "A good friend. Subaku no Temari meet Shiho Hashimoto, Shiho meet Temari." He awkwardly introduced them.

Temari saw Shiho hold her hand out first, "Nice to meet you. I may be the same age as you two but I am actually an intern with Mitoku Benzai in deciphering secret codes and messages." Shiho basically bragged.

Temari glanced from Shikamaru, she sensed his awkwardness with her being around. Temari really didn't like Shiho. Shiho just was bragging, bragging about how much smarter and more advanced she was.

"Well nice to meet you, Shiho. I am not only an exchange student to Konoha but I am originally from Suna. I am the daughter of the CEO of the Suna Trading Company." Temari replied back.

Shiho smiles, "Oh how nice of you."

Shikamaru rubs his neck awkwardly, "So, Shiho I thought you were studying in physics?"

Shiho turns to Shikamaru, "Oh well university is quite an experience. You should be there, its liberating. Meeting all sorts of people just like you." Shiho said.

Shikamaru nods, "I see. Well you know how I stand about that." He said.

Shiho's excitement died down, "I- I know. Sometimes, I wished you came with me. We- We would have stayed together." She said.

Shikamaru frowns and looks away, "If I recall it wasn't me who walked away from our relationship." He said.

"Shikamaru," Shiho went to say something.

But Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand and began to walk away. Shiho was calling for him but he was ignoring him. Temari glanced back at the angry college student to the quiet lazy student. It was obvious that Shiho made him angry, he could have just walked away, but why bring her along? They got a good block away before Shikamaru finally let go. He turns to see Shiho had no tried to follow them, he had a reliving sigh but then turn to Temari who was confused.

"Um- what was that?" She asks.

Shikamaru rubs the back of her beck, "Ex girlfriend."

"I got that, but the grabbing my hand?" She asks.

"You wanted to visit my dad with me." He said and pointed to the hospital right in front of them.

Temari turns from Shikamaru to the hospital then to Shikamaru, "You- You are something."

 **I made up Shiho's last name and her mentor's last name because they were not given last names.** **I really hope everyone is enjoying this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

 _ **Chapter Seven: Moved On  
**_

It was Monday. When Shikamaru arrived to the school he was yawning, pretty exhausted but then again he isn't that motivated kind of guy. He has simple demands and simple requests, and having an extra amount of sleep was one of those requests. He changes his shoes and then heads up the stairs, but then he hears.

"Oh- Shikamaru."

He rubs his eyes and turns to see Temari, "Oh morning." He yawned.

Temari shot him a glare, "You could act a little excited to see me." She said.

He stretched, "Why? I mean I knew I was going to see you since you kind of budded your nose in the planning of the sports day." He said.

Temari changes her shoes and storms over, "Listen boy, I was doing the principal a favor. A lazy boy like you couldn't possible get it all done by the time the event starts." She said.

He shrugs his shoulders as they begin to walk together in the empty halls, "Who knows. Maybe this will let me catch up on some sleep." He said.

Temari rolls her eyes, "Your dad would be so proud."

Shikamaru and Temari made their way up the stairs and near the principal's office.

Shikamaru glanced at her while still tired, "He was impressed that I brought a girl to visit." He said.

"And he said I was too pretty to be dating his lazy son." Temari said.

Shikamaru yawns, "Yeah. Yeah."

The two remain quiet as they entered the first set of doors which led to the desk of Shizune and behind that was the door to the principal's office. Shizune looks at the two and smiled at them. The two return nods at Shizune as Shikamaru opens the door open into Tsuande's office.

"Good morning, ma'am." Shikamaru muttered while still yawning.

Tsuande looks up at the two students entering as she finished some sort of paper work, "Morning."

Temari and Shikamaru began to put their stuff down and pull up a seat to begin working. The last bit for the sports event day was almost done. They have enough volunteers and all the activities lined up, they just need to get the time set up and have the Student Council set it all up.

Tsuande looks at Temari as they work, "How are you liking Konoha?"

Temari glanced up at the principal, "It's nice. I mean I do miss my life back in Suna, but this school is real nice."

Tsuande nods, "I'm glad to hear. Everyone is treating you and your brothers well, including Shikamaru?"

Temari looks at Shikamaru, a faint blushing appeared on his face. Temari grins for a second before turning back to the principal.

"Oh everyone has been nice, and that lazy bum over there has been bearable." Temari eyes Shikamaru as she does her work.

Shikamaru shoots a small glare and continues with his work.

After that they continued working. It was mostly work and some minor chatting between the three, Tsuande talking about things relating to other things Shikamaru has on his to do list and then bringing up colleges here and there. Temari had not really thought about college all too much, since she was transferred here at Konoha for the time being. Shikamaru kept to his work and complained about it every now and then. It seemed normal. It was normal.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

"Wait- Wait? You ran into Shiho on Friday?" Ino asks.

It was during lunch and she seemed the most interested while others just seemed to want to mind their own business. But seeing as Ino is kind of like a sister figure to Shikamaru, its only natural for her to be curious and wanting to know more about the event.

"Wasn't she your ex, Nara?" Sasuke asks sounding bored.

Shikamaru nods.

Choji had a frown, "How is she?"

Shikamaru shrugs, "She seemed well. She is interning for some coding guy." He said.

Sakura nods, "Well that's good for her."

Shikamaru leans on one hand, "I think it was most awkward on Temari meeting her." He said.

All eyes shot to Temari.

"I was walking home, and Shikamaru had so happened to be going in the same direction as me." Temari played it off cool.

Naruto looks at Shikamaru, "Isn't that the girlfriend who dumped you without saying goodbye?"

Ino punches Naruto. Sakura sighs and shakes her head, while Sasuke muttered how stupid Naruto was. Hinata felt bad because Ino's punch was quite harder than Sakura's usual hits. Temari was glad that her brother's decided not to sit in on their lunch, because they'd be questioning Shikamaru about his feelings toward her and she didn't want that. She glanced over at Shikamaru, he seemed to be very against furthering this conversation.

Hinata looks at Ino, "Was punching Naruto really important?"

Ino nods.

Choji turns to Shikamaru, "Has Shiho tried calling you after that?" Choji asks.

Shikamaru glanced at Choji, "Sent a few texts and called me once." Shikamaru said.

Sakura looks at Shikamaru, "And you are ignoring her?" She asks.

Shikamaru shrugs, "I have more important things to do that get myself all worked up over a girl. Right now, she isn't the biggest concern right now." Shikamaru said.

Temari nods to herself, "Like the sports day?" She asks.

Shikamaru sighs, "Exactly."

Shikamaru then got up to excuse himself. He exited the classroom without saying another word. Temari frowns. Choji and Ino exchanged worried looks after they watched Shikamaru leave. Naruto was nursing cheek but did seem a bit worried about the lazy kid.

Sasuke sighs, "Its at that moment that the Nara kid as a point." He said.

Hinata looks at Sasuke, "Which is what, Sasuke?" Hinata asks.

Sasuke looks at the group, "That sometimes love can just be more heartache that its worth." Sasuke said.

Naruto stands up, "Way to be a buzz kill, Sasuke!"

Sasuke eyes Naruto, "I wasn't done, Uzumaki."

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the ear and pulled him down, "Please continue, Sasuke." She smiles.

Sasuke clears his throat, "Love can be just heartache, but if you're able to allow someone in to fix the broken heart, it might be worth it." Sasuke said.

 **-KOHONAHIGH-**

Shikamaru was laying on the roof staring at the clouds above him. It was a nice clear sky. He felt the most calm alone, it was peaceful. He took in a deep breathe and closed his eyes. Thinking about Shiho made him remember those times, remember all those feelings he use to have.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Back in middle school, in the spring time the students at Konoha Middle School were wearing their spring uniforms after the winter. Standing by the cherry blossom tree was Shiho, she looked at her wrist watch and then looked around at the students coming over. Finally she saw the person she was waiting for._

 _"Nara Shikamaru! Did you over sleep or something?" Shiho asks._

 _Shikamaru frowns, "Yeah, yeah." He walks pass her._

 _Shiho reached over and held onto his hand, "I was worried. I'm glad you're here."_

 _Shikamaru looks at her, "This should be expected by now. I'm lazy." He said._

 _Shiho smiles at him, "But you're much more than that." She said._

 _Shikamaru grins faintly, "Thanks, Shiho." He said._

 _The two walk down the sidewalk as they start to get closer to their middle school. Other students going in the same direction, some dating or some just friends. Shikamaru glanced at his girlfriend, they had been dating for a few months now, and it seems like they have been dating longer._

 _"I didn't oversleep today," Shikamaru said._

 _Shiho looks at him, "What happened?" Shiho asks._

 _Shikamaru frowns, "My dad is not too pleased with my overly lazy attitude. He wants me to take my education more seriously, and yet I'm the top of my class." Shikamaru said._

 _Shiho frowns and then stops walking which got Shikamaru to stop as well, "No one understands us geniuses. The pressure to be the best." She said._

 _Shikamaru looks at her, "Shiho?"_

 _Shiho pulled out a letter, "I got a letter in the mail. It was from Konoha University, and by the way your dad acted this morning you might have gotten a letter too." Shiho said._

 _Shikamaru seemed confused, "What did it say?"_

 _"They were wanting me to graduate early and start my education at Konoha University." She smiles._

 _Shikamaru frowns, "He should know that I am not wanting to be the center of attention. What a drag." He said._

 _Shiho seemed a bit confused, "You don't want to graduate early?" She asks._

 _Shikamaru looks at her and shakes his head, "University isn't my place right now." He said._

 _The two continue to walk. Shiho seemed to be shocked that her boyfriend, a genius like her, would deny such an experience because he didn't want to be the center of attention. Shiho snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to her boyfriend who had the same blank expression._

 _"Shikamaru," Shiho said, "We don't belong here."_

 _Shikamaru looks at her, "We're thirteen. We don't belong in university."_

 _"We're geniuses." Shiho said._

 _Shikamaru frowns, "I want to be more than just some lazy kid who has an IQ over 200." He said._

 _Shiho nods, "I understand."_

 _Shikamaru looks at her, "Are you going to go?" He asks._

 _Shiho shakes her head, "No. If you're not going, I won't." She smiles and then kisses him on the lips._

 _Shikamaru and Shiho kissed before, not a lot and not usually in public because the two of them really hate public display of affection. When Shiho pulled back, she grabbed a hold of Shikamaru's hand and the two walked through the middle school gate._

 _-Flashback Over-_

Shikamaru was now sitting up and staring at the sky. He heard his phone buzz. He pulled it out to see it was Shiho, she sent another text message. He looked at it and frowns. The message was asking to meet up at the spot they shared their first kiss, and that she wants to apologize for everything. Shikamaru shakes his head and then lays back down.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

The group began to worry when Kakashi-sensei came back and Shikamaru was not back in the classroom. Temari was confused, had he left? Had he went to Principal Tsuande's office for something? However, Kakashi didn't bring it up. Instead he went along with the lesson plan, which was handing out a test.

As he was handing out the test, Ino and Temari shared a concerned look and turned to the door wondering if he was going to walk in any second with some lazy response.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

Shikamaru had ditched school. Something he hasn't done since he was in middle school, well he only did that for a week. He ditched school for a week after Shiho left without a single word. Usually, Shikamaru would have ignored any contact from Shiho much like how she did the same to him, it was the logical thing to do, however Shikamaru felt something wasn't done that needed to be done.

So, Shikamaru arrived at the spot. It was the park near the two schools, by the high school and the middle school. Many students would go to the park for lunches or free period, so it wasn't uncommon to see students in the park during school hours. Shikamaru arrived at a park bench and sat down. He heard his phone go off, it was text messages from Ino.

"She is going to kill me," Shikamaru muttered.

Shikamaru sighs and leans his head back, staring up at the sky. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breathe.

"Shikamaru," It was Shiho.

Shikamaru looks at her. He sees her smile, it was her charm that ususally worked on him. However, now it was just a normal smile. She sits down next to him. If anyone walked by, it would look like they were a couple because of how close Shiho decided to sit next to him. Shikamaru awkwardly adjusted himself by looking away, which Shiho knew was probably because he was uncomfortable.

"So," Shiho looks at him, "I didn't expect for you to meet me while you were in school. I'd assume your mom would kill you."

Shikamaru kept his frown, "Haven't seen much of her since dad was shot." He admitted.

Shiho frowns, "My dad told me about that. He went by to visit your dad recently, Shikamaru. I'm sorry that it happened." Shiho said.

Shikamaru was silent.

"I'm sorry for everything. How I ended things." Shiho said looking down.

Shikamaru did not look at her, instead he too was looking at the ground.

"I was thinking selfishly, Shikamaru. I was only concerned about my future, but I had forgotten about us. After the paperwork was done, I knew I couldn't confront you, because I would feel guilty." Shiho said.

"So leaving without saying a thing was the best option?" He spoke.

Shiho looks at him, "That's not it." Shiho frowns, "I was afraid of what would happen. I know how you feel about university and I knew you probably would feel like I have betrayed you. So I felt that just leaving was the best for us, Shikamaru." Shiho looks at him.

Shikamaru leans back, "I guess that makes sense." He didn't seem to want to fight about it.

Shiho kept her frown, "It wasn't until a few months into those course that I felt I didn't belong. Sure, I am a quick learner but the social part was something I couldn't complete." Shiho said.

Shikamaru looks at her.

"No one understood me there," Shiho looks down, "I remembered that you are the only person in my entire life that get me, that really understands me. And I pushed you away." Shiho said.

Shikamaru nods, "Yeah, you did." He said.

Shiho looks at him, "I want to fix things- between us." She said.

Shikamaru looks up at the sky, "What do you mean?" He asks.

"I would like to go out with you again, Shikamaru. I want to prove I can be that girlfriend for you." Shiho said.

Shikamaru glanced at her, "Shiho, it's been years. We've both moved on." He said.

Shiho snorted, "Oh come on, you don't believe that. We both haven't moved on yet." She said.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows slightly, he looked directly at her and then smirked to himself as he returned his gaze up at the sky.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

Temari was exiting the classroom with Sakura and Ino. The three girls were heading to gym, which they did not feel really excited for. However, as they walk toward the stairs they begin to hear yelling. Upon reaching the bottom of the third floor stairs, they see Shikamaru getting yelled at by Tsuande.

"Ditching? Shikamaru, this is unlike you!" Tsuande yells.

Temari was relived to see him, but at the same time she was angry like the principal. She didn't understand why he ran off, why he ditched class.

"I am going to have to call your mom!" Tsuande yells.

It was at this point into the lecture that Shizune was motioning Tsuande to take Shikamaru into the office to yell at him, because a crowd of students began to watch. Ranging from the exchange student siblings to friends of the lazy Nara boy. Tsuande looks at the student body, it was only curiosity that brought them there to listen, curious about why the number one student in the school ditched.

"My office, now." She said in a stern voice.

As Shikamaru followed in silent, the students began to mutter amongst themselves. Ino crossed her arms on her chest, Sakura looked worried, and Temari seemed disappointed. However, hearing the voices of the student body talking about him was getting her upset, she was going to say something or yell but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." It was Choji.

Temari looks at Choji, "Choji?" Temari spoke.

"Shikamaru hates an audience and whatever his reason for ditching class is his own, he probably needed time to think. I mean, he is my best friend but sometimes I don't even know what goes on in that head of his." Choji said.

Ino frowns, "You're right. Last time he ditched school was back in middle school." Ino said.

Sakura looks at Ino, "Think it could have been because we were talking about Shiho?" Sakura asks.

Ino sighs, "Who knows. I would be surprised if Shikamaru blows this off like how he blew it off the first time." Ino said.

Temari glanced at Ino, "How did he blow it off the first time?"

Ino glanced at Temari, "He pretended nothing changed. He acted normal, even though we know he was suffering." Ino said.

 **I really hope everyone is enjoying this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

 _ **Chapter Eight: Something There  
**_

Temari was sitting on the roof, alone. She was looking up at the sky. She heard the door open and turned to see Choji walk over, he had a small smile on his face as he walked over. He sat down next to her and offered her some chips. Temari smiles and accepts it.

"Worried about him?" Choji asks.

Temari frowns, "I don't know why. I just met all of you guys recently. I really don't know you all well, and yet I'm worried about him." She said.

Choji shrugs, "Maybe its because you are new. You see things differently than any of us could." Choji said.

Temari looks at him.

"Look," Choji started to sound serious, "We have lived a life that we're all use to. Naruto being the knucklehead and butting with Sasuke, Sakura and Ino fighting for Sasuke's attention, my snacking, Hinata being shy, and Shikamaru's ability to make things seem like more work than they are."

Temari just stares.

"We were use to this mold. We accepted things and hadn't changed. Suddenly, as you and your brothers show up things start to change. And I am not blaming you or your brothers for any of this, its just how life works. So I guess a lot of us have realized that this is it after we leave high school to make something of ourselves." Choji said.

Temari looks at the sky, "But that should be easy for Shikamaru, he is a genius after all." She said.

Choji frowns, "He's hated that."

"Huh?" Temari asks.

"When he was tested and found out how high his IQ was," Choji kept his frown, "He knew he was different, heck everyone did, but when the results came back when we were six- everything changed in him and his parents."

Temari frowns, "The pressure to be on top?"

Choji nods, "Despite his lazy persona he is continuously pressured by his parents to always be on top. His dad is a police officer and his mom works in the medical field, so there is pressure to better than the others. Shikamaru told me back when we were in junior high and when he got the letter to be asked to go to college early, his dad wanted him to but Shikamaru refused. The two never seen eye to eye." Choji said.

Temar kept a frown, "I can relate." She mutters.

Choji looks at her, "Huh?"

"Just daddy issues," Temari forced a smile.

Choji nods without forcing her to talk about it, "Whatever punishment he'll get from this he'll just take it with a grain of salt and push it aside." He said.

Temari looked at her cellphone, "I should head to the principal's office and see if I'm needed."

Choji nods and stands up, "Don't worry about Shikamaru, I've know him all my life and as scary as his mom is he'll be fine." Choji smiles.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

As Temari arrived into the principal's office, she did not see Shizune but heard yelling still in the main office. She stood by the door and then moved away to sit in a chair next to the door.

"I cannot believe you'd do such a thing, Shikamaru! This could leave a bad mark on university!" Temari knew that voice it was his mom, Yoshio.

Temari frowns, _'I know my mom would be mad but she'd at least wonder why I skipped school.'_

Temari sat there in silence. She did not hear Shikamaru's voice.

"You father and I are disappointed in you! We'll talk about this when you get home!" Yoshio yells.

The door opens, Temari sees Shikamaru's mom storm out. Temari turns to see no one else leaving. Temari was about to get up and say something but stopped when she heard someone clear their throat. It was Tsuande. Temari knew the principal could not see her nor Shikamaru could.

"Why did you run off today, Shikamaru?" Tsuande asks.

Temari was curious about this, but she shouldn't be listening in like that. She got up and began to back up, made she no one saw her and remain quiet.

"I really don't know, ma'am." She heard Shikamaru say, "I- I hadn't put much thought into it."

Temari was by the door frame heading into the hallway, she turned to look into the principal's office. She could see the sun setting from the window and see Tsuande's head facing the sunset, she also sees the back of Shikamaru's head.

"Shikamaru," Tsuande started, "I know you're a bright kid and never does things like this. So why now?"

Temari backed up more now, she was now in the hallway but still close enough that she heard what Shikamaru said.

"Maybe I've cracked." Shikamaru said sullenly.

"Cracked?" Tsuande repeated.

As Temari stood there, listening in, she felt Shizune poke her. Temari jumped and turned to the aid of the principal with a slight scared look on her face. Shizune did not seem angry that the young teenage girl was listening in. Instead, she just motioned Temari to follow her back into the office. To which, Temari watched Shizune close the door behind them. Shizune then motioned for Temari to take a seat, which was where she had just sat in.

Temari glanced at Shizune.

"This will be our secret." Shizune said.

Temari smiles faintly, "Thank you."

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

For their work Tsuande has Shikamaru and Temari start setting up for the sports festival. The two had been working in silent for the most of the time, Temari shooting him glances to which he just ignored. His phone would ring and he'd glance at it then put it back in his pocket.

This was getting annoying to Temari. Her patients were running thin. As they pushing the carts of full basketballs to the gym, Temari was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Okay," Temari spoke, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Shikamaru turns to her, "Huh?"

Temari made a face, "Don't huh me." Temari stopped pushing the carts.

Shikamaru didn't say anything.

"The whole ditching class? What happened in the principal's office? And your phone ringing?" Temari spoke.

Shikamaru shrugs, "I don't have a good answer for that." He said.

Temari seemed confused, "What do you mean? I don't get it."

Shikamaru pushed his cart closer to the wall and then sat down, "I originally ditched to talk to Shiho. I thought talking to her and getting out all those emotions I've kept locked up when she left would make me feel better. But- I feel the same." Shikamaru said.

Temari sat next to him, "So you two aren't dating?" She asks.

Shikamaru looks at her and shakes his head, "We have history and that's all it'll be. I'm over her." Shikamaru said.

Temari nods, "Your first love is always harder to forget. I remember a boy back in Suna, he was everything you could want for a boyfriend. He wasn't like you, Shikamaru, he was a gentlemen. He didn't complain all the time. Anyways, we broke up because our life was going in different directions. It's hard to move on after your first love, and since you say you haven't dated since Shiho, it just feels like nothing will ever match that love." Temari said looking at him.

Shikamaru looks directly at her, "A guy actually dated you?"

Temari punches him on the shoulder, "Oh shut up! I'm trying to be a friend here."

Shikamaru nods, "Okay. Okay. I'll listen." He said.

Temari's blushing faded, "Anyways, for your problem, you need to find the right person who makes you feel comfortable and happy. Someone to replace that empty feeling. It's true, you'll be measuring all your next relationships to Shiho, but they'll get better and maybe you'll find one that'll last longer." Temari said.

Shikamaru nods with a small smile, "Thank you." He said.

Temari smiles at him, "You're welcome." She said.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at one an other for a second. Before Shikamaru's phone rang and he pulled it out to just ignore it. Temari then snatched the phone away, she looked at the name on the cell phone. It was Shiho. Temari looked from the phone to Shikamaru.

"You don't want her anymore?" She asks.

Shikamaru shakes his head, "No."

Temari answers the phone, "Hi this is Temari, Shikamaru cannot come to the phone now. So stop calling." Temari then hung up.

Shikamaru stared at Temari impressed, "Well- um that was- wow." He said.

Temari hands him the phone, "You're welcome."

Shikamaru holds onto the phone and then shifts a glance to her, "When your mom was in the hospital and it was just you and your brothers, well um- how was your dad?" Shikamaru asks as he then turned to the floor.

Temari frowns, "My dad-," She sighs heavily and leans her head on the wall, "He is a strict man. My father doesn't like to show emotions or even express love. He is too focused on the business and the future of the business. He wants Kankuro, Gaara, and I to be passing all of our classes and has nothing below a B. When my mom got sick, he got more and more absent in our life. So it was our nanny and myself who helped raise Gaara and Kankuro." Temari said.

Shikamaru glanced at her, "That wasn't fair to you."

Temari looks at him.

"That you had to step up like that. You were a kid and it's your father's job to take care of you." Shikamaru said.

Temari frowns, "I know, but he doesn't see it as his problem." Temari said.

Shikamaru sighs and looks down, "I guess that's what adults think. It's not their problem." He said.

Temari glanced at him, "Everything okay between you and your mom?" She asks.

Shikamaru had a frown on his face, "Ever since I found out my stupid IQ, my future has been told for me. I am a genius, so I am expected to be better at things that everyone else, because they're average and I am not. I am expected to study, to go to the best university, to have a career in a medical profession, and so on."

Temari frowns, "What are you wanting to do?" Temari asks.

Shikamaru shakes his head, "I don't know and that's the problem." Shikamaru sighs, "All my life my future was planned, so that's why I didn't care about being awake in Kakashi-sensei's class or playing shogi with Asuma-sensei when I should be studying for exams. I know that I am a genius and I know the answers to everything I was given, so there was no reason to be social. There was no reason since my future isn't my future,  
its my parent's plan."

"Have you told them this?" Temari asks.

Shikamaru looks at her, "What's the point, Temari?" He asks.

Temari frowns, "Your happiness. That's the point."

"Chances are whatever I say they'll still have their hand in it. I mean, from your background you are likely to inherit the business either that or Kankuro." Shikamaru said.

Temari shakes her head, "I wanted it. I wanted to take it over after my father retires, but I am not the next in line." Temari said.

"Kankuro?" Shikamaru asks.

Temari shakes her head again, "Gaara, he'll be the next CEO when my father retires or passes away." She said.

Shikamaru looks to her, "Have you told your father you wanted to take over the business?" He asks.

She shakes her head, "He won't listen to me." Temari said.

Shikamaru looks away, "Then I guess I have a right to just continue with my parent's plan." Shikamaru said.

Temari placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, "No. You have to tell them."

"But you just-?" Shikamaru seemed confused.

She shakes her head, "I am still going to school for business. I plan on helping Gaara with the family business no matter what, even Kankuro will be there to help. My dream is to work along side my brothers, and we'll make it happen. You need to make your dream come true, whatever you want for your future, you need to tell your parents." Temari said.

Shikamaru seemed speechless.

"They need to know pressuring you like this is only going to make a wedge between the family. From what I do know about you is your relationship with your parents aren't the best, you haven't said 'I love you' to your dad and you seem to become quiet when you're with your mom. The only adult in your life who gets you is Asuma-sensei, and he is your godfather." Temari said.

Shikamaru nods, "Yeah."

"Are you still crashing at his place?" Temari asks.

Shikamaru shakes his head, "I head home tonight." Shikamaru said.

Temari nods and then says, "Have you ever talked to Asuma-sensei about your future?" She asks.

Shikamaru didn't say anything.

"Have you ever talked about it to Choji or Ino?" She asks.

Shikamaru sighs, "I mentioned it to Choji once." He said.

Temari placed her hand onto of his hand, "Shikamaru, another way to feel better instead of feeling how you feel now is get the rest of your feelings off your chest. You got a lot off your chest with Shiho, now you need to get the rest of them off with your parents." Temari said.

Shikamaru looks at her, "You sure you want to go into business? Because I see a future for you in psychology." Shikamaru said.

Temari grins and lightly giggles.

Shikamaru forms a small smile on his face. He listens to her giggle faintly and then leans his head on the wall in the gym. Temari stops laughing and looks at him with a serious expression on her face.

"You going to be okay?" Temari asks.

Shikamaru glanced at her, "Let's finish up." He said as he stands up.

Temari nods, "Fine."

He lowers his hand to her, she looks at him. She smiles softly and takes his hand. The lazy boy helps her up to her feet. Temari looks into his dark eyes and still had her smile, he looked into her bright eyes and even smiled briefly.

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

Shizune entered Tsuande's office, it was a little after Shikamaru and Temari left.

"Ma'am," Shizune spoke, "Are you going to go through with a punishment for Shikamaru?"

Tsuande stared down outside through her window, "I think his mom will give the boy a worst punishment than I can image." Tsuande said.

Shizune nods, "Yes ma'am. Do you need anything?" She asks.

Tsuande shakes her head, "You can head home, Shizune."

Shizune smiles, "Good night, ma'am." She said.

Shizune left the office. Tsuande takes off her glasses and watched the sun set. She noticed walking out of the school and onto the grounds were Shikamaru and Temari, the two were walking close and seemed to be happy. A small smile appeared on Tsuande's face.

"Besides," Tsuande muttered to herself, "I think Shikamaru is going to be okay."

 **-KONOHAHIGH-**

"Wait you are not going to be involved in sports day?" Temari asks.

Shikamaru nods, "Just like I said the first two times." He said.

Temari and Shikamaru were off the school grounds and began walking down the sidewalk in the direction of their homes.

"But- you helped set up for the event." Temari said.

Shikamaru nods, "Yeah but I am not a sports person. I know that might be hard to believe." He said.

Temari smirks for a moment, "Or is it because you know you can't play sports like Sasuke or Naruto?" Temari spoke.

Shikamaru lightly chuckled, "Watching Naruto and Sasuke compete is an interesting sight to be hold, but no that's not it. I just don't like sports." Shikamaru said.

Temari rolls her eyes, "You're so lazy." She said.

Shikamaru looks at the orange pink clouds, "You know it."

The two walked onward until they turned in the direction of their homes. Passing homes and even were greeted by neighbors. Shikamaru and Temari still continued their small banter back and forth, but when they got closer to home, Temari noticed Shikamaru get quiet.

"Shikamaru?" Temari spoke as she noticed he got quiet.

Shikamaru turns to her, "Huh?" He stops walking.

The two were maybe a couple of steps or so from their homes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Temari asks.

Shikamaru smirks slightly, "Yeah." He said.

Then Shikamaru leans in and kisses Temari on the lips. When he pulled back, Temari was flustered and then got really angry.

"Wh- What the hell?" She yells.

Shikamaru begins to walk toward his house, "I wanted to say thank you."

Temari watched Shikamaru walk onward toward his house. She took a few steps forward near her home and watched him walk up to the door. She looked at him one more time before she lost him to him entering his own home. Temari let out a deep breathe and glanced one last time, for good at the Nara home, before she entered her home.

 **I really hope everyone is enjoying this story!**


End file.
